Reborn
by lunah cullen
Summary: Bella nunca foi bonita, tinha problema com sua aparência, usava óculos, aparelhos, além de ter problemas com o seu peso, sempre riam dela. O seu amigo Edward Cullen não gostava de ser visto com ela nos intervalos do colégio.Ao se declarar para ele, Bella não esperava ser tão humilhada.. Agora, a garota jurou vingança.
1. prólogo

PRÓLOLGO

Beleza – aquela que todos querem ter e poucos têm a proeza de alcançar.

Alegria – aquela que todos acham quem tem, mas poucos sabem como desfrutar.

Tristeza – aquela que poucos acham que não sentem, mas muitos descobrem o que ela representa – É o que mais me representa, nessa sociedade onde a Ovelha vira o servo, o Leão é coroado Rei e os bandos viram seus espectadores, prontos, famintos por mais e mais entretenimento, e não irão descansar até conseguirem o que querem. A única verdade nisso tudo é que, não se pode ter aquilo que quer, pois você é humilhado, escancarado da sociedade, pois a regra diz que o "proibido" é protegido, mas o livra de ser "desejado" e "cobiçado".


	2. capitulo 1 - realidade

"Aprendi a guardar meus segredos comigo mesmo, porque pessoas pra te julgar, pra te humilhar e rir da sua cara é o que não falta".

Nunca fui do tipo de garota que se enturmava fácil – sempre tive problemas de autoestima devido a minha aparência. Meus pais são os únicos que me apoiam, segundo eles, você não precisa ser magra para ser feliz, mas eles não sabem como é acordar todos os dias e ver todas as pessoas rirem de sua cara, lhe dando apelidos que grudam – Bella feiosa – Bella fofinha – quatro olhos – sorriso metálico – balofinha- mostrenga – entre outros. A única que me consola às vezes é Edward, meu melhor amigo e único . Ele é alto de cabelos bagunçados, sabe se vestir e é rico, mas não anda comigo no colégio, para não ser alvo de criticas das pessoas, até pensei em terminar nossa amizade, mas ele é o único amigo que tenho – além disso, sempre repito para mim mesma – se ele não quisesse ser seu amigo já teria acabado com a amizade de vocês, por que convenhamos: quem iria querer andar comigo – até me surpreendo que a Edward queira.

Há alguns anos me descobri apaixonada por ele, ele é educado, incrivelmente sexy, no colégio só me da um sorriso, e que sorriso, torto, que todas as meninas se derretem até eu. Ele é um verdadeiro galinha, cata todas as meninas da cidade, e parece não se importar com isso, vive indo e voltando com a sua "pegue-te ou namorada" sei lá, Maggie, ela é linda, loira, olhos verdes como os dele, alta, magra, seios medianos. E eu acabei por me apaixonar por ele. Os Cullen são ricos, o seu pai Carlisle é médico e sua mãe Esme arquiteta, eles moram a duas quadras da minha casa, e são humildes com todos...

Mas um dia e estava dirigindo para a escola, meu carro, um c3 prata, conversível, meus pais me deram de aniversário de 16 anos – estava na nona série – sim entrei atrasada no colégio graças às viagens de meus pais quando era menor. Assim que cheguei estacionei o meu carro e corri para dentro da escola, estava atrasada, para a aula de inglês.

-Srtª Swan, gostaria de se juntar a nós - disse o senhor Parker.

-desculpe sr Parker.

Sentei na minha cadeira do fundo, era colega de classe do Mike – o idiota que ficava me infernizando a aula inteira com piadinhas de mau gosto.

- ficou atolada no carro Swan? – o carro quebrou com o seu peso? Já sei – você tentou comer o banco de couro e seus dentes engancharam outra vez?

- Ra rá Mike, estou morrendo de rir. Vê se me deixa em paz – e foi assim durante o restante da aula. Ainda teria que aguenta-lo em educação física e trigonometria. Tinha aula com Edward em Geografia e biologia II, ele sentava comigo, pois não tinha alternativa, era a única dupla disponível, e eu, adorava aquilo.

Dei graças a deus quando as aulas que tinha com Mike e sua turminha **façam a Bella infeliz** acabou não via a hora de sair daquele inferno, e a minha mãe achando que eu era feliz. Tive vontade de chorar durante todas as aulas, ultimamente estava me sentindo assim – motivo: eu era feia, zoada, gorda, nenhum menino gostava de mim, nem mesmo aquele que eu mais gostava olharia para uma menina como eu. Ultimamente, estava tendo que ir ao psicólogo, pois a minha autoestima já estava nos últimos, estava tão triste que nem saia mais do meu quarto quando eu chegava em casa depois da escola. Na verdade, não tinha mais vontade de sair, pois sempre estava com medo de encontrar alguém do colégio e ser ainda mais humilhada. Estava indo para a aula de geografia, assim que entrei, me deparei com Edward já em seu lugar, me sentei ao seu lado, acho que ele não gostou muito, mas era o único lugar vago.

-oi Ed, como foram as suas aulas?

- normais e chatas, tenho um trabalho enorme de história para fazer sobre o renascimento, me ajuda?

- claro, passa lá em casa hoje que eu te ajudo sem problemas.

- tudo bem, mas não vai contar para ninguém ouviu.

- ok. Dito isso ficamos em silencio durante toda a aula – o sinal do intervalo tocou e todos foram almoçar – eu sentava sozinha como de costume – mas sempre tinha um que vinha até mim e me enchia o saco.

- ai balofa, vai comer um boi hoje. Ra rá – todos do intervalo riram – odeio o Mike

Estava tentando fazer regime, então só estava comendo coisas leves, obvio que isso não passou despercebido por todos e logo já havia mais um motivo para rirem de mim.

- tentar fazer regime não vai te fazer bonita, quatro olhos, terá que nascer de novo, isso se tiver sorte – disse Lauren, uma morena de cabelos encaracolados que Edward já comeu.

Não liguei para ela, como sempre, e assim que o sinal tocou, corri para a aula de biologia II, não queria chegar atrasada.

Edward era meu parceiro de lá também, e logo que o sr banner chegou, foi logo passando um filme sobre a vida animal. O filme chato – mas não iria reclamar, pois assim a que as luzes se apagarem iriei ficar admirando a beleza do Edward.

"**Elefante** é o termo genérico e popular pelo qual são denominados os membros da família **Elephantidae**, um grupo de mamíferos proboscídeos elefantídeos, de grande porte, do qual há três espécies no mundo atual, duas africanas (_Loxodonta sp._) e uma asiática (_Elephas sp._). Os elefantes são animais herbívoros, alimentando-se de ervas, gramíneas, frutas e folhas de árvores. Dado o seu tamanho, um elefante adulto pode ingerir entre 70 a 150 kg de alimentos por dia".

- o Swan, aquela não é você tentando comer aquela árvore ali? – e todos começaram a rir de mim acho que ouvi o Edwadr também, mas ele estava tentando desfarçar.

Quando a aula acabou – fui para casa, estava exausta, me cansava facil devido ao meu peso – as 17h00min Edward pasaria em casa para fazer o trabalho de história.

Assim que deu a hora, como combinado, Edward apareceu lá e fomos para o meu quarto para começarmos. Estava lindo como sempre, usava uma blusa cinza, com calças jeans e tênis all star, seus cabelos como sempre bagunçados, sempre me pegava admirando a sua belez.

- hoje a Lauren veio falar comigo de novo – disse ele

- ela não desiste né

-não, ela acha que quero algo com ela, mas ja disse que não, que só foi uma vez e pronto, ela é muito irritante.

- porque você não da logo o fora de uma vez nela Edward, talvez o problema seja esse, você temmedo de magoa-la por ser tão educado.

- talvez você tenha razão, vou pensar – ficamos conversando e rindo que nem duas crianças e quando terminou o seu trbalho logo foi se despedindo de mim.

- obrigado por ter me ajudado Bella, se não fosse por voçê nem saberia o que seria de mim – tão educado, tão lindo, ai ai.

- imagina Ed, sempre que precisar estarei aqui.

- agora preciso ir, pois a Maggie iara lá em casa ainda hoje.

- de novo com ela, você não terminou com ela.

- sim, mas ela até que gostosinha e sabe fazer coisas que as outras não fazem.

Acho que fiquei vermelha que nem um pimentão, pois Edward começou a gargalhar que nem uma criança de 5 anos quando contam uma piada sem graça para ela.

- tchau Bella, até amanha e boa noite.

- tchau Edward, até. – disse isso e fui jantar a noite se extendeu e fomos dormir, sonhei com Edward de novo.


	3. spoiler

Era mais um motivo pelo qual gostava do Edward, ele era gentil e às vezes parecia não se importar com minha aparência, embora nunca tivesse demonstrado outro  
interesse além da minha amizade.

VOCÊ É FEIA, GORDA, USA APARELHOS, TEM 4 OLHOS, NÃO SE VESTE BEM, TEM MAU HÁLITO, FEDE A FRITURA, TEM MAIS GORDURA QUE ÓLEO DE BATATA FRITA.

NÃO QUERO PERDER MEUS BELOS LÁBIOS NESTE APARELHO SUJO. NÃO ESPERE QUE UM CARA COMO EU SAIA COM UMA GAROTA QUE NEM VOCÊ,

- Bella, quem fez isso com você, fala filha, por favor.

-eles mamãe, todos eles, - não esta vendo, é assim todos os dias.

Corri para o meu quarto em prantos. Adormeci pensando no que aconteceu.


	4. capitulo 2 - festas e mais humilhações

Capitulo 2 - festas e mais humilhações

"O que mais me impressiona nos fracos é que eles precisam humilhar os outros, para sentirem-se fortes."

_Mahatma Gandhi_

Mais um dia se estendeu – não queria ir ao colégio, mas era obrigada, não via a hora de aquele inferno acabar logo, mais dois anos e já estaria livre – para recomeçar em outro lugar – sempre quis fazer faculdade de gastronomia – ai todos pensam "claro ela é gordinha não tem outra coisa que ela ira conseguir fazer", mas sempre gostei de cozinhar, minha não é boa na cozinha e eu acabo por fazer sempre o café, o almoço e o jantar. Talvez eu fosse para Dartmouth ou Harvard, Oxford na Inglaterra parecia o mais certo era longe de tudo e de todos, precisava daquilo, precisava me recompor e seguir em frente, mas enquanto eu estivesse aqui não conseguiria pois sempre teria um empecilho para me atrapalhar.

Fui até me closet e escolhi uma roupa confortável, não queria mostrar muito, para uma menina de 16 anos e com 80 kl uma roupa apertada estava fora de cogitação – calça jeans preta bata também preta, botas, fiz uma maquiagem leve e desci para o café.

- bom dia mãe – dormiu bem?

- sim querida e você, como dormiu?

-bem, como sempre.

- vai comer só 1 torrada e um copo de suco, você vai passar fome!

- vou mãe, estou de regime.

Minha mãe era meu porto seguro, sem ela talvez eu não estivesse mais aqui, já pensei em me matar, mas só de pensar em meus pais, a ideia passa fora de cogitação.

Estacionei meu carro na minha vaga de sempre e fui a aula, hoje cheguei adiantada. Fui ao meu lugar mais como sortudo eu sou Mike-chato-newton já estava lá.

-e ai balofa como esta? Já sei gorda.

- sai pra Mike, de deixa em paz.

- isso nunca, você é o nosso mascote favorito se ainda não percebeu.

- mascote agora virei um animal?

-sim, nossa elefanta fofinha – disse fazendo voz de bobo.

- Mike me faz um favor, me deixa em paz e vai tentar melhorar as suas notas que eu duvido que consiga, já que estamos no final do semestre.

- para isso tenho você e para mostrar que eu sou uma pessoa de coração aberto estou te convidando para ir a festa que farei hoje la em casa – disse estendendo um convite.

- você esta falando serio – não é uma pegadinha de mau gosto é?

- não seu nome esta até no convite. Abri o convite, era simples e dizia:

"festa casa do Mike as 20h00min min" 25- com a 10° próximo a pizzaria la Bella forks"

Isabella Swan

-ok é verdade, mas o que você quer em troca?

- que você faça o trabalho de inglês para mim e me ajude a passar de ano, em troca prometo que essa não será a sua única festa.

- tudo bem eu vou pensar – será que ele esta aprontando algo?

- se você resolver aparecer vou tomar esta proposta como um sim.

-ok.

O sr Parker apareceu e começou a aula, fiquei quieta na minha tentando prestar a atenção, de vez em quando algum engraçadinho jogava uma bolinha de papel em mim e quando abria tinha um desenho meu devorando um restaurante, ou enganchando meu aparelho em algo. Foi assim durante o restante das aulas. Até no intervalo eles fizeram isso. Para zuarem de vez comigo, comparam três pedaços de pizzas, 2 latas de coca – cola, 4 rosquinhas, 6 donuts e me entregaram – estavam fazendo piadinhas do me regime desde que comecei – só estava fazendo regime, pois o médico havia me recomendado, caso contrario continuaria assim.

Fui para aula de biologia e sentei ao lado de Edward outra vez, comentei com ele que Mike havia me convidado para a festa aquela noite e perguntei o que ela achava.

- olha Bella, não deve ser nada de mais, além disso, como você mesma disse, ele só quer que o ajude a passar de ano, eu também vou para lá hoje.

- acho que a escola inteira vai.

- eu posso te pegar na sua casa se você quiser.

- obrigada Edward, mais não quero causar problemas para você, eles podem te excluir da saciedade por minha causa e isso seria chato.

- tudo bem então, mas se precisar.

Era mais um motivo pelo qual gostava do Edward, ele era gentil e às vezes parecia não se importar com minha aparência, embora nunca tivesse demonstrado outro interesse além da minha amizade. Quando a aula acabou, fui em direção ao meu carro e quando cheguei lá me deparei com meu caro todo sujo de ovos, lama e estava pinchado "Bella balofa". Corri para dentro do carro e sai de lá o mais rápido possível, quando cheguei em casa minha mãe viu o desastre.

- o que eles fizeram Bella?-

- não esta vendo, é assim todos os dias.

Corri para o meu quarto em prantos. A noite, fui me arrumar para a festa na casa do Mike, de tanto pensar cheguei a conclusão de que seria melhor eu ir, pois poderia ser que eles parassem de pegar no meu pé.

Escolhi um vestido confortável e uma sapatilha, deixei meu cabelo soluto e fiz uma maquiagem leve.

Avisei para minha mãe sobre a festa e ela liberou, ela havia limpado meu carro.

Quando cheguei la a casa já estava cheia, o som alto denunciava a casa.

Toquei a campainha e o próprio Mike atendeu.

- Swan, então você veio – sinal que aceitou a minha proposta

- sim Mike, mas não vai abusar heim.

- ok, amos entrando.

Ao entrar todos me olhavam, estava cheio de mais, havia muitas pessoas bêbadas, umas se esfregando nas outras, tentei encontrar Edward. Fui até os fundos e na piscina e quando o vi ele estava se esfregando com a Maggie, a me ver, ele acenou para que eu fosse até la.

- oi Bella, pensei que não viria – ele falou com aquele sorriso sexy.

- resolvi vir para me distrair um pouco

- bom deixa eu te apresentar Maggie esta é a Bella – Bella esta é a Maggi

- então você é a famosa Bella que o Edward tanto fala.

- oohh, então você fala de mim a ela?

-sim, claro, o tempo todo, você é a minha amiga – disse com um sorriso amarelo.

Ele parecia estar ficando nervoso, a cada minuto, olhava no relógio. Algo que é imaginação minha. Mas ele não parava de mexer no cabelo, e de vez em quando olhava para cima, e parecia estar procurando alguém.

Sim. Ele parecia nervoso com algo.

-Edward você esta bem – perguntei

-sim estou acho que deve ser a musica alta vamos embora Bella.

- mas eu acabei de chegar, quero ficar mais um pouco.

Edward resolveu ficar por fim.

O vi com conversando com a Maggie, ela parecia nervosa, ficava toda hora apontando o dedo para ele, até que resolveu sair dali, só escutei u pedaço da conversa, e pelo que entendi e havia terminado de vez, todo o rolo que tinha com ela.

E ai me veio na cabeça que talvez eu possa me declarar a ele. Já que ele acabou de dispensar a Maggie. Então algo inesperado aconteceu comigo, tomei iniciativa e fui falar com ele.

- Edward, podemos conversar?

- claro o que houve?

- é que eugostomuitodevocê,euestouapaixonadaporvocê

-oi, Bella fala devagar, eu não entendi.

- eu gosto de você Edward, eu estou apaixonada por você, já faz um tempo que queria te dizer isso, mas não tive coragem, como você dispensou a Maggie.

Ele ficou vermelho, branco, azul e depois começou a gargalhar.

- o que, não acredito você gosta de mim Swan.

- s.. Sim

- o que, você achou que sentia algo por você também - de repente todos nos olhavam.

-olha Bella já esta mais que na hora de eu te contar o que realmente esta acontecendo aqui – "Mike me fez uma aposta a 3 anos, assim que eu cheguei, que era pra eu ser o seu amigo, não foi muito difícil, claro que no começo você ficou relutante, mas com o meu charme, e eu sabendo lidar com você eu consegui, mas a aposta só terminaria quando o colégio terminasse, não leve isso para o lado pessoal, e não ache que eles ficaram com dó não, mas era divertido rir nas suas costas". – "eu iria acabar logo com esta farsa, mas fiquei com dó de você, você é tão feia que não tem amigos, então resolvi continuar, além disso, se eu acabasse com isso, não teria quem me ajudasse com os trabalhos escolares, quem fizesse meus exercícios quando eu esquecesse e que fosse meu parceiro – nerd na aula de biologia". – disse isso com ar de zombação. – tive vontade de sair correndo dali. As lágrimas já ameaçaram sair.

- Mas Swan você me surpreendeu, achou mesmo que eu sentiria algo por você?

Fiquei quieta, tempo demais.

- Responde droga, esta com medo?

- Sim e não. Pensei que você gostasse de mim como falava - você me tratava tão bem que, que... (já estava chorando) e toda vez que você ia la em casa, ou me oferecia carona, até me defendia algumas vezes, você era gentil comigo, até demais, brincava o tempo todo, e até falou de mim para a Maggie.

- rsrsrs – não passava tudo de uma farsa Swan, e o que você achava que eu falava com ela, de "como a Swan é legal" – eu estava desabafando com ela, dizia que não aguentava mais esta tortura, que você é um pé no saco, que eu não deveria ter aceitado esta aposta.

-mas você - você, mas, ahh – já não estava aguentando aquilo, todos já estavam rindo de mim - minha vista já estava embaçada por causa das lágrimas.

- O que deu em você para se declarar para mim? – achou que eu também sentiria o mesmo e sairíamos daqui de mãos dadas?

- eu vi você conversando com a Maggie, e entendi que você havia terminado tudo com ela.

-a, a conversa, além de chata você é bisbilhoteira – eu NÃO terminei nada com ela, só estava dispensando ela para ir para casa, ela estava bêbada de mais para continuar aqui, então disse que não queria ela mais aqui e que já deu o que tinha que dar, mas ela não escutou muito em e saiu bufando atrás de mais bebida.

- eu ouvi erado então – saiu mais para um sussurro.

- OLHA SWAN SÓ VOU DIZER UMA VEZ, EU. NÃO. QUERO. NADA. COM. VOCÊ. VOCÊ É FEIA, GORDA, USA APARELHOS, TEM 4 OLHOS, NÃO SE VESTE BEM, TEM MAU HÁLITO, FEDE A FRITURA, TEM MAIS GORDURA QUE ÓLEO DE BATATA FRITA, NÃO É POPULAR, TODOS RIEEM DE VOCÊ, É UM ATRASO DE VIDA. SÓ DE FICAR ANDANDO COM VOCÊ, JÁ VIREI PIADA TAMBÉM.

Eu já estava soluçando, não estava enxergando mais nada, meus óculos estavam muito embaçados. Tentei ir para trás, mas acabei tropeçando em uma mangueira e cai meus óculos também caíram.

- PRESTA BEM A ATENÇÃO BELLA, E QUERO TODOS OLHANDO PARA CÁ – EU NUNCA IREI ME APAIXONAR POR VOCÊ, SE É QUE VOCÊ AINDA TEM ESPERANÇAS, NUNCA, JAMAIS IREI ENCOSTAR A MINHA BOCA NESTA FOÇA QUE É A SUA, NÃO QUERO PERDER MEUS BELOS LÁBIOS NESTE APARELHO SUJO. NÃO ESPERE QUE UM CARA COMO EU SAIA COM UMA GAROTA QUE NEM VOCÊ, EU SOU O MAIS PRÓXIMO E UM AMIGO QUE VOCÊ IRA CONSEGUIR EM TODA A SUA VIDA.

Tentei levantar mais ele me prendeu com o seu pé, pisou em cima de mim e quebrou meus óculos e saiu. Levantei e quando finalmente achei que aquilo tinha acabo, algo caiu e cima de mim. Era tinta vermelha, algo grudento e penas falsas. Todos já estavam chorando de tanto rir e tirando fotos e filmando, alguns estavam olhando com ar de reprovação, mas nada fizera. Sai correndo dali, entrei em meu carro e dei partido, fui o mais rápido possível para casa. Entrei correndo em casa.

- Bella, filha o que houve Bella. – subi as escadas correndo e entrei no meu quarto, minha mãe estava logo atrás de mim.

- Bella, quem fez isso com você, fala filha, por favor.

- eles mamãe, todos eles, me convidaram para a festa para poderem me humilhar, todos mamãe, todos inclusive Edward.

- Edward, não pode ser filha, ele parece uma pessoa boa, seus pais não o criaram assim.

- mas ele não se importou, não pensou nos meus sentimentos e me humilhou tanto, disse coisas horríveis, ele tinha feito uma aposta com o Mike Newton para ser o meu amigo até o final do colégio, eu me declarei para ele e ele ficou furioso, parecia que ia explodir de tanta raiva, ainda pisou em mim e quebrou meu óculos, ele saiu de lá se nem ao menos olhar para trás.

- eu vou ter uma conversa muito séria com os pais dele, ele vai ter que me ouvir.

- não mãe, não faça nada, por favor, eu só quero tomar um banho e ir dormir.

- tudo bem querida, vá tomar o seu banho.

Enchi minha banheira de espuma e fui tomar o meu banho, fiquei horas esfregando para que a sujeira saísse por completo, fiquei pensando no que eu iria fazer de agora em diante, não queria ter que enfrenta-los assim, estava com meu emocional abalado. Eu nunca na minha vida senti tanto ódio quanto estava sentindo de Edward, a pessoa que eu julgava ser meu amigo, contei coisas a ele que não contaria a ninguém, como uma pessoa pode ser tão cruel a ponto de fazer essas coisas, não queria enfrenta-lo, queria esquece-lo, e é o que irei fazer.

Peguei meu pijama e fui falar com a minha mãe, não queria voltar para aquela escola e olhar para a cara de todas aquelas pessoas, não assim.

- Mãe?

-sim querida, você esta melhor?

- estou mais controlada, posso lhe pedir uma coisa?

- claro o que quiser.

- o papai já chegou né,

- já esta chegando.

- então irei espera-lo.

Não muito tempo depois o meu pai chegou, contei o que aconteceu e ele quase foi até a casa dos Cullen para tirar satisfação com Edward, mas o impedi.

- eu gostaria de pedir algo a vocês, por favor, não levem a mau o meu pedido, mas é o que eu preciso no momento.

- que é Bella, pode dizer, iremos lhe apoiar o de quer e vier.

- gostaria de ir morar com a vovó e com o vovô Swan na florida, não quero ter que voltar para aquele colégio novamente e ter que olhar na cara daquelas pessoas, pelo menos não agora, quero recomeçar mas não aqui.

- tem certeza Bella, você já esta no fim do semestre, terá que conhecer novas pessoas.

- tenho mãe, é o que eu preciso.

- então tudo bem, irei ligar para seus avós, e amanha passarei no colégio pedindo a sua transferência, amanha mesmo você parte.

- obrigada.

Subi para meu quarto e já fui arrumar as minhas coisas. Adormeci pensando no que aconteceu.

O dia amanheceu e como prometido, meus pais haviam falado com meus avós e eles aceita numa boa. Minha mãe passou no colégio e pegou a aminha transferência. Meus pais me levaram até o aeroporto de port. Angeles.

-Bella – minha mãe me chamava pela centésima vez – não precisa fazer isso filha.

- esta tudo bem mãe, eu vou ficar bem.

- promete me ligar e escrever?

- todos os dias, sempre que der.

"Última chamada para os passageiros do vou 526 – com destino a Seattle".

- Tchau mamãe, tchau papai.

- não se esqueça de nos ligar assim que chegar lá Bella – meu pai me lembrou.

- com certeza – e entrei no portão de embarque – assim que passei pela aeromoça e entrei no avião, peguei meu I-pod e pensei em tudo aquilo que havia acontecido e no porque de estar indo embora de Forks.

Vou me vingar de todos aqueles que me humilharam. Esta para nascer uma nova Isabella que ninguém jamais ira esquecer, irei usufruir desta derrota, irei unir forças para me reerguer.

"Prometo acabar com você, destruir você, humilhar você...  
Mas farei isso em um único gesto, desprezando você..."

_Edward Klumpp_


	5. capitulo 3 - consequências

**Capítulo 3 – consequências**

''Humilhar uma pessoa não lhe fará melhor que ninguém. Só lhe fará ignorante. Inundado na arrogância, na falsa modéstia. ''

_Lubs_ _

**POV EDWARD**

Sai da festa me sentindo mal, nunca havia ficado tão nervoso como fiquei àquela hora. Todos estavam rindo e eu não queria ficar conhecido como o **'namoradinho da balofa'.** Acho que fui longe demais, mas também ninguém mandou ela se apaixonar por mim, e ainda achou que eu sentiria alguma coisa por ela. Doce engano.

Cheguei em casa e fui tomar um banho, não estava com saco para comer. Amanha será um novo dia, pelo menos a balofa vai sair do meu pé.

Mas ai eu terei que fazer meus deveres e trabalhos sozinho, e as minhas notas não estão tão boas assim ou irei arranjar outra nerd para me ajudar, o que não falta naquela escola são pessoas que dariam de tudo para fazer algo por mim.

Dormi pensando no que fiz de repente me bateu uma angustia, mas deixe para lá.

Amanheceu e eu estava ansioso para ir a escola, quero ver a cara da bolota nerd quatro – olhos agora. A humilhação já estava na internet, aquilo não iria ser esquecido tão cedo.

- não vai tomar seu café Edward? – perguntou minha mãe assim que sai de casa.

- não mãe, eu como algo na escola.

- tudo bem, toma cuidado filho.

- ok. – peguei meu carro, um volvo s60 que ganhei dos meus pais, e fui para a escola.

Não se falava de outra coisa a não ser da festa de ontem e o que fiz para a Bella, alguns tinham reprovado a minha atitude, mas outros estavam se divertindo com ela.

- e ai cara, muita coragem hein acho que não teria conseguido falar nem metade do que você falou ontem.

- era isso ou ela iria ficar no meu pé.

- mas você perdeu, nos jogamos tinta vermelha ela, além de um grude e penas, ela ficou horrível, mas do que já era, e depois saiu correndo de lá que nem uma criança.

Só imaginei o que eles haviam feito.

Não esperava que a nerd não fosse a aula hoje, tudo bem que ela deve estar recuperando forças, mas ela não é de faltar a uma aula.

As aulas passaram rápido e fui dispensado mais cedo. Ao chegar em casa me deparei com a minha furiosa e meu mais vermelho do que pimentão.

- Edward, precisamos conversar. Sente-se.

- Tudo bem. O que houve?

- não finja que não sabe, pois eu dei que sabe, algo com a festa de ontem e a Bella. Eu já sei de tudo, os pais dela vieram aqui e nos contara.

- e por que não esperam eu chegar?

- Acredite, se eles te virem, iria ser pior.

- por que você fez aquilo Edward, por que, não te criamos assim filho, o que fizemos para você?

- não são vocês, é só que, eu não quero ser rejeitado naquela escola, eu sou popular e uma menina como a Bella apaixonada por mim é o fim. Eu só disse a verdade a ela, não queria deixa-la com falsas esperanças.

- e por que você fez aquela aposta com o Mike, para feri-la Edward, ela achava que você gostava dela, as vezes você demonstrava isso, eu também achei isso, você deu falsas esperanças a ela sim, a partir do momento que fingiu ser o amigo dela.

- eu estava fingindo mãe, e se eu não terminei com tudo antes foi por que senti pena da garota.

- teria sido melhor se você não tivesse começado com isso, teria poupado todo este arrependimento, agora ela desolada.

- a senhora não viu como ela estava, era uma situação engraçada até, tem até na internet.

-ENGRAÇADA – meu pai explodiu – VER A MENINA CHORANDO, SENDO HUMILHADA PARA SE SENTIR MELHOR, E FICAR COM O SEUS "AMIGOS" É ENGRAÇADA. FALA ISSO POR QUE NÃO É COM VOCÊ, COMO SE SENTIRIA SE A SITUAÇÃO FOSSE CONTRARIA, IRIA GOSTAR DE VER ALGUÉM TE USANDO, FINGINDO SER ALGO QUE NÃO É? NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSA EDWARD, ESSE NÃO É O FILHO QUE CRIEI.

Juro que fiquei com medo do meu pai agora

- olha se vai Melhorar as coisas eu vou pedir desculpas a ela tá.

- PEDIR DESCULPAS NÃO IRA RESOLVER AS COISAS, O QUE VOCÊ E SEUS COLEGAS FIZERAM É ALGO GRAVE, E PODE DEIXAR FERIDAS IRREPARAVEIS NA VIDA DESTA GAROTA – gritou meu pai.

-e também, não adianta você tentar pedir desculpas a ela, pois ela não ira mais voltar a escola.

- ela saiu de la, foi para outra?

- sim, ela saiu da escola e da cidade.

-como? Ela foi embora - então a balofa saiu correndo – quer dizer que eu me livrei dela?

- ou que ela se livrou de você? Sim, você conseguiu isso, parabéns – disse minha mãe ironizando – ela não merecia isso Edward, ela era uma boa garota, sempre te ajudava, o que deu em você hein?

- nada, já disse. Bom se ela foi embora e vocês já terminaram eu vou para o meu quarto.

- não tão rápido mocinho, a conversa ainda não acabou – disse meu pai.

- o que é agora? Mais sermão?

- não pense que você fez isso e ai sair impune. Você não ira assistir televisão por um mês, sem jogos, telefonemas restritos, sem celular, sem internet, da escola para a casa e de casa para a escola, não ira dirigir seu volvo por 2 meses, ira fazer serviços comunitários, e sem mesada, só o dinheiro para o lanche e ira se redimir com os pais dela, não pense que só por que a Bella não esta aqui que você ira ficar livre das desculpas – disse meu pai.

- e quando começa a tortura?

- a partir de amanha, assim que acordar considere-se de castigo.

- mas se eu vou ficar sem meu carro, como irei para a escola, ela é um pouco longe e não da para ir andando.

- vou lhe dar outro carro, amanha já esta na garagem.

- ok, se já terminaram, posso subir?

- sim, suba e pense no que fez.

Maldita Isabella. Até longe me causa problemas.

Fiz o que me pediram e fui me desculpar com os pais dela, eles me deram outro sermão, além disso, agora terei que trabalhar numa ONG onde ajuda pessoas vitimas do bullying, ou seja, mais gente fracassada, não terei mais liberdade para nada. Estava com medo do que mais poderia me acontecer.

- Edward, dessa aqui, seu carro novo já chegou.

Ai meu deus o que será.

Quando cheguei à garagem quase enfartei com o que vi.

- Eu não vou dirigir isso.

- a você vai. Aqui está às chaves - boa sorte

Ai que ódio, aquele era o carro mais feio que já vi agora todos vão rir de mim.

- Isabella, Isabella, te amaldiçoou mil vezes, até longe você apronta, você será a minha morte Swan.


	6. capitulo 4 - uma nova vida

**Comentem muito so postarei novamente na quarta.**

Capitulo 4 – uma nova vida

"Não fique pensando que eu vou correr atrás, que eu vou chorar e que vou me humilhar.  
Porque eu vou mesmo é seguir com a minha vida  
e dane-se o que ficou para trás."

Patrícia santa

a vida passa num piscar de olhos. É preciso saber aproveitar cada minuto, um dia você é a ceva, um dia você é a rainha, num dia você é apenas você. É preciso diferencial cada u de nós. Nem sempre vencemos a guerra, nem sempre conquistamos a batalha. Num dia todos riem de você, no outro todos te respeitam. Infelizmente é o mundo que vivemos, não da para controlar, mas da para fazermos nossas próprias escolhas, nem sempre será a certa, mas temos que arriscar, afinal, é errando que se aprende.

Nunca fui a mais bonita. Quando tinha 4 anos usava um aparelho que parecia um capacete de jogador de futebol americano, era horrível, atrapalhava de mais, comecei a usar óculos com 6 anos, para crianças era fofo, mas nem tudo que se reluz é ouro e eu logo fui apelidada de 4 olhos. Meu peso nunca era certo, uma ora eu estava gorda, na outa magra. Meu peso só se estabeleceu aos 10 anos, foi ai que eu engordei, tive uma crise com a morte do meu cachorro e descontei tudo na comida, desde então virei piada no colégio. Gorda de óculos e aparelhos, eu era um desastre.

Aos 13 anos, Edward se mudou para forks, junto com seus pais, Esme e Carlisle, ele caiu junto comigo na turma do sexto ano que se formava, ele também tinha entrado atrasado no colégio. Ele não era muito de falar com as pessoas, mas logo fez amigos, 2 semanas depois, me surpreendi com ele falando comigo como se fossemos melhores amigos a anos, no começo estranhei, pois nosso contato era limitado as aulas, mas depois me acostumei, não sabia que era uma armação.

Seis meses depois me descobri apaixonada por ele: ele me dava carona com seus pais, ia na minha casa para assistirmos filmes, sem ninguém saber é claro, as vezes íamos na lanchonete juntos ou na pizzaria, ele até me deu uma pulseira escrito: "best friends forever, bff", e tinha um menino e uma menina, era de ouro, ai sim eu gamei nele. Mas tinha meus motivos para não contar a ele o que sentia. Ao atingi seus 14 para quinze Edward já estava aparentando ser um pouco mais velho, o que chamou a atenção das meninas, ele se tornou um galinha 3 meses depois. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem, ele rodeado delas e escolhendo com quem ia sair na semana.

Lembro como se fosse ontem, lembranças de um passado que anda insiste em aparecer para me atormentar cada vez mais. Aquela Bella boba que todos conheciam já não existe mais, hoje sou tudo aquilo que eles nunca desejaram ter nascido, graças a eles, eu mudei.

Troquei meu guarda – roupa por um closet mais moderno, entrei numa dieta ainda mais rigorosa e seguindo a risca os conselhos da minha nutricionista, fazia exercícios a cada 4 dias na semana, sempre alternando ,mudei a cor do meu cabelo para preto, ele esta maior agora, cortei em franja reta, estou bem magra, uns 30 kl mais magra, minhas curvas agora aparecem, meus seios estão mais avantajados, meu bumbum mais redondo, uso roupas que destacam cada parte do meu corpo.

Já não uso mais óculos, os substitui por lentes, pois tenho miopia, tirei os aparelhos, agora estou sorrindo mais. Quem me ajudou nisso tudo foi Sophie, minha melhor amiga, nos conhecemos assim que entrei na nova escola, la eu nunca fui maltratada, pois não era a única com a mesma aparência, ela por sua vez usava óculos.

Os meninos volta e meia me chamam para sair, mas não dou muita bola, ainda estou tentando me acostumar com isso e tento confiar neles, nem no Gustavo eu confio apesar de que ele é lindo: alto, olhos azuis, cabelos negros medianos abaixo das orelhas, e forte, tem um sorriso de tirar o folego, a sua voz, faz com que as meninas tenham um orgasmo a cada palavra dita e canta muito bem, além disso, ele queria ser o meu namorado. Fui sortuda, pois ele se apaixonou por mim quando ainda me recuperava dos últimos acontecimentos que faço questão de não esquecer, pois é com eles que irei me vingar.

Si que as vezes me deixo levar por certas coisas, mas é a vida, pessoas vem e vão, algumas passam e deixam rastros irreparáveis, outros passam que você nem vê. Não irei fazer isso só por mm, mas sim, em nome de todas aquelas que já foram humilhadas, e para mostrar ao Edward o grande idiota que el que ele perdeu, pois o que vale é o sentimento, coisa que o Ed não tem e não enxerga além da beleza exterior de uma pessoa.

Gustavo:

( . /imgres?q=cam+fallen&num=10&hl=pt-BR&biw=1088&bih=478&tbm=isch&tbnid=EUh3_u-TwWpJTM:&imgrefurl= /tag/cam%2520briel&docid=MgqZBeEj71WkeM&imgurl= images/1553292/3393041566_3fec4c253c_ &w=240&h=200&ei=b0-mUMzRGIim9gTYioH4BQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=501&vpy=121&dur=125&hovh=160&hovw=192&tx=121&ty=128&sig=117800859712127541128&page=1&tbnh=144&tbnw=176&start=0&ndsp=11&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:0,i:93)

Gustavo é 2 anos mais velho que eu e 1 ano de diferença entre séries, ou seja, eu sou do 2° ano e ele é do 3°. Acabo de concluir o semestre e o Gu, como gosto de chama-lo, ira para Oxford, muito longe daqui, ou seja, Inglaterra, não fiquei com ele por motivos óbvios:

1°- não consigo confiar em um menino 100%

2°- tenho medo de me apaixonar de novo e sofrer, já que ele vai para longe, teríamos eu terminar.

Eu e minha amiga Sophia iremos nos mudar para Forks, quer dizer, ela ira se mudar para Forks, graças a minha insistência, pois irei retornar a cidade que tanto desprezo graças aos apelos dos meus pais, como não queria ir sozinha então, convenci os dela a deixarem ela ira morar comigo.

- tchau vovó, tchau vovô, sentirei saudades.

- também sentiremos saudades sua pequena.

- promete nos ligar sempre?-

Claro, sempre que puder estarei ligando.

Dito isso fomos para o aeroporto, de lá são 4 horas ate Seattle, de Seattle até Port. Angeles são mais 2 horas e de La até Forks mais 1 hora de carro.

Meus pais já estavam nos esperando quando chegamos lá.

- mamãe, papai, senti saudades.

- também sentimos muitas saudades filha, você está tão mudada, parece mais viva, com mais cor e brilho nos olhos.

- pela primeira vez estou me sentindo bem

- bom deixa eu lhes apresentar – essa é Sophia minha melhor amiga – Sophia estes são Renée e Charlie meus pais.

- muito prazer em conhecê-los, está muito agradecida que tenham me deixado ficar com vocês, ouvi muito a respeito de vocês.

- querida não é nada, é só uma forma de agradecimento por tudo que está fazendo por nossa filha, você a ajudou tanto. Que não tinha o porquê não retribuir.

- muito obrigada.

Sophia era linda, pele bem clara, olhos azuis, alta, magra, cabelos loiros, e mega divertida. ( . /imgres?q=adolescente+com+olhos+azuis+e+pele+clara&hl=pt-BR&sa=X&biw=1088&bih=478&tbm=isch&tbnid=SvOTJbiBlK70-M:&imgrefurl= personagens&docid=PWLUJDaamOZGOM&imgurl= images/21043827/tumblr_lxqsr3UYD81qipu41o1_500_ &w=472&h=472&ei=okymULXCFYXo9ASw14DYCg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=110&sig=117800859712127541128&page=1&tbnh=148&tbnw=144&start=0&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0,i:72&tx=85&ty=57)

Caminhamos até a bmw do meu pai: ( . /imgres?q=bmw&num=10&hl=pt-BR&biw=1088&bih=478&tbm=isch&tbnid=f5c7Nv2RzZB1oM:&imgrefurl= /marcas/historia-bmw&docid=xpHv8FIJDMB2qM&imgurl= /files/artigos/3_BMW_ &w=500&h=368&ei=yE2mUN_3BOrG0AGZ_4CwDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=115&vpy=169&dur=136&hovh=193&hovw=262&tx=96&ty=131&sig=117800859712127541128&page=1&tbnh=146&tbnw=216&start=0&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:148).

Seguimos até nossa casa em silêncio, percebi que Sophia ficou um pouco assustada no começo com o tamanho da cidade, ela não havia mudado em nada, tudo estava exatamente igual.

- chegamos – anunciou a minha mãe.

Minha casa não tinha mudado nada, continuava a mesma.

( . /imgres?q=casas&num=10&hl=pt-BR&biw=1088&bih=478&tbm=isch&tbnid=g3yC3LWB6XJcUM:&imgrefurl= . /casas-lindas-en-jurere-internacional-florianopolis-iid-89406322&docid=qHDPXLvvLdDwEM&imgurl= . /ui/11/65/22/1311876246_89406322_ &w=396&h=279&ei=cHmmUKvaApDO9ASluIDACQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=259&sig=117800859712127541128&page=3&tbnh=144&tbnw=228&start=20&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:20,s:0,i:212&tx=83&ty=71)

- nossa essa é a sua casa?

- sim, gostou sophi?

- adorei!

- vamos entrar aposto que vocês estão loucas para ver os seus quartos.

Entramos e subimos direto, meu quarto ainda permanecia no mesmo lugar, mas havia mudado o seu estilo.

. /imgres?q=quartos+teen&num=10&hl=pt-BR&biw=1088&bih=478&tbm=isch&tbnid=qWKNL-d2zHAOSM:&imgrefurl= . /tags/teens/&docid=SoJr6xbQNNACaM&imgurl= . &w=500&h=342&ei=oMCnULTlC8Hc0QGy-4DICQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=98&vpy=194&dur=544&hovh=186&hovw=272&tx=169&ty=72&sig=117800859712127541128&page=2&tbnh=140&tbnw=192&start=9&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0,i:136

- adorei, ele esta muito mudado e chique.

- combina com você, de frente para a sua cama. A porta rosa é o seu banheiro.

Entrei e me deparei com a coisa mais linda que já vi.

. /imgres?q=banheiro+teen&num=10&hl=pt-BR&biw=1088&bih=478&tbm=isch&tbnid=XkbgqFdWhQBtuM:&imgrefurl= decoracao-e-design/vidros-opacos-mas-com-muito-brilho/&docid=AHiwcYd-iJm-7M&imgurl= wp-content/uploads/2011/07/Portas-de-Vidro-Serigrafado-do-Banheiro-Teen-Expans%2525C3%2525A3o-do-ParkShoppingBarig%2525C3% &w=960&h=640&ei=V76nULD8NeW60AGE34HADw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=104&vpy=150&dur=254&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=128&ty=100&sig=117800859712127541128&page=1&tbnh=125&tbnw=207&start=0&ndsp=9&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:83

-ohhhhhhh

Mais suspirei do que tudo.

- vamos deixa eu te mostrar o seu closet

Entrei numa porta lilás, e fiquei boquiaberta.

. /imgres?q=closet+teen&num=10&hl=pt-BR&biw=1088&bih=478&tbm=isch&tbnid=lRSWNz1YYuJdmM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=jCIQamJhKDzXFM&imgurl= . /-8hwpQk50Qc0/T_heCz-oJKI/AAAAAAAAATg/MUPtaw42RLQ/s640/Wonderland-teen%252B%25257B2% &w=500&h=333&ei=0r2nUNzVNM6L0QHzy4GQAg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=156&sig=117800859712127541128&page=4&tbnh=132&tbnw=199&start=44&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:45,s:0,i:210&tx=65&ty=127

- e ai o que achou? – perguntou minha mãe.

- to sem palavras.

- Temos que conhecer o quarto da Sophia - vamos.

Saímos do meu quarto e fomos em direção ao quanto dela, a porta branca ao lado do meu.

Era lindo demais.

- tenho palavras para descrever isso.

. /imgres?q=quartos+teen&hl=pt-BR&biw=1088&bih=478&tbm=isch&tbnid=F35VwSC4mKr7rM:&imgrefurl= . /tags/teens/&docid=SoJr6xbQNNACaM&imgurl= . &w=500&h=266&ei=8L-nUInqNuXh0gHVnICIDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=107&vpy=93&dur=2715&hovh=164&hovw=308&tx=86&ty=125&sig=117800859712127541128&page=1&tbnh=127&tbnw=246&start=0&ndsp=9&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:106

- quer ver o seu closet?

- quero, quero, quero.

- vamos, é a 1° porta a direita.

Entramos numa porta rosa e quando abrimos:

. /imgres?q=closet+teen&hl=pt-BR&biw=1088&bih=478&tbm=isch&tbnid=plHzjFumKEAnOM:&imgrefurl= /entry/26742097&docid=M3TFrgpzbVyQ9M&imgurl= images/26742097/great-storage-solution-for-a-girls-closet-530x397_ &w=500&h=375&ei=WMGnUJqLMui40gHnoYCIDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=99&vpy=169&dur=2785&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=113&ty=116&sig=117800859712127541128&page=6&tbnh=141&tbnw=181&start=76&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:81,s:0,i:312

- bem a cara Sophie.

- amei muito obrigada, não precisa de tudo isso.

-imagina querida, é o mínimo que podemos fazer por você.

- vamos ver o seu banheiro

Entramos numa porta mais rosa ainda:

. /imgres?q=banheiro+teen&num=10&hl=pt-BR&biw=1088&bih=478&tbm=isch&tbnid=JG8LPgLfClcm2M:&imgrefurl= .br/blog/decoracao-de-banheiro-para-meninas-por-laufen/&docid=-O4Te2XgmFAXJM&imgurl= . &w=470&h=337&ei=tsGnUJLaNu-L0QHKhoGIBQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=480&sig=117800859712127541128&page=3&tbnh=139&tbnw=181&start=25&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:29,s:0,i:174&tx=123&ty=88

- Estou amando isso, muitíssimo obrigada- disse sophi.

- bom vou deixar vocês a sós, para papear e descansar, daqui a 1 hora estarei servindo o jantar – disse minha mãe e saiu.

Assim que jantamos, contamos como foi que nos conhecemos, as nossas aventuras e mais, já estava ficando muito tarde, e no dia seguinte teríamos que ir ao colégio, sorri internamente com esse pensamento, seria amanha que a minha vingança começaria.


	7. capitulo 5 - Não sou mais a mesma

**Bom meninas vamos papear.**

**1° estou depre com o final da saga. Já assisti umas 10x e ainda estou chorando muito.**

**2° estou tendo dificuldades em colocar as imagens dos caps. Aqui, então resolvi criar uma página no facebook**_**: luuh Cullen ou lunarockersp homtail.**__com_**. Adicionem-me lá, pois além das imagens estarem La separadas em álbuns estarei postando também spoilers, lembrando que o facebook é exclusivo para a fics ou as fics se eu resolver criar outras.**

**3° as músicas que forem aparecendo, vocês terão que ir até o youtube e digitar a música para escuta-las, pois não consigo colocar o link também, sai cortado.**

Se alguém souber como colocar links, é só me avisar pelos reviews. Até lá embaixo.

**Capitulo 5 – não sou mais a mesma**

**_Eu_ não preciso te humilhar, você mesmo se humilha tentando me superar.. Para os invejosos? Senta e chora porque eu não nasci pra te agradar!**

**JanRô **

Amanheceu. Mais um dia chuvoso em forks. Desacostumei-me com o seu clima, Forks nunca muda.

Estava me sentindo estranha, acho que era a ansiedade de começar de novo, tudo bem que eu já estudei na FORKS HIGHT SCHOOL, mas agora é diferente, eu estava mudada, diferente por dentro e por fora, não era mais a menina tímida, feia que todos gostavam de pisar, agora eu sou Isabella Marie Swan para os demais, os íntimos, apenas Isa ou Bella.

Levantei e fui para o banheiro, tomei um mega banho e fui escolher minha roupa, queria estar sublime no meu 1° dia de volta as aulas. Todos iriam se surpreender, estava louca para mostrar a eles no que me transformaram.

Escolhi uma roupa legal, que me deixava sexy, e fazia os meninos babarem em mim.

Uma calça legging.

Uma camiseta legal e confortável.

Uma jaqueta que era a minha cara.

Sapatos.

Deixei o meu cabelo solto.

E fiz minha maquiagem.

Estava divina. Meio roqueira, mais era o meu estilo. Cool meio sofisticado. Ora meiga, ora de dar medo, e os meninos adoravam. Era uma caixinha de surpresas, nunca sabiam como e quando eu mudaria de estilo.

Sai e fui para o quarto da Sophie, ela também estava linda.

- tudo isso é para o seu "1° dia" Bella? – perguntou – me Sophie.

- sim. Quero arrasar corações, com certeza eles nem vão se lembrar de mim, só quando o professor falar o meu nome.

- vamos descer, pois temos que tomar o nosso café e chegar cedo para pegar os nossos horários.

-ok!

Tomamos nosso café em silêncio, o que mais gostava nos meus pais era que eles não eram de ficar pressionando e dando medo, só falavam quando era necessário.

- bom meninas, boa sorte e tomem cuidado, qualquer coisa liguem.

- ok mamãe, pode deixar, nós sabemos nos viram – disse piscando e sai. Minha mãe deu uma risada gostosa.

Fomos ao meu carro, quis trocar, pois aquele me deixava mal. Troquei meu carro antigo por um jaguar.

Era tudo que queria, meus avós me deram, me deixaram escolher.

- esse seu carro é lindo, mais muito chamativo, Bella – disse Sophie.

- estamos aqui para agradar (N/a: não aguentei, tive que colar essa frase).

Seguimos a estrada molhada em direção à escola, Sophie não parava de mexer no rádio, até que colocou uma música: **(coloquem no youtube lacuna coil – i'm not afraid),** e fomos cantando até chegar lá.

Ao sairmos, olhares curiosos nos cercaram, varias pessoas não paravam de nos olhar, ora para o carro, ora para nós. É esta tudo no esquema.

Fomos andando em direção à entrada, e os meninos não paravam de mexer comigo e com a Sophie.

- e ai morena, está livre hoje.

Ignorei, era Tyler, o Mané, nem me reconheceu.

- e ai gata, esta solteira, aceita curriculum.

Também ignorei, era Mike, o retardado, tive muita vontade de soca-lo, mas, me contive, quis guardar a surpresa. Mas o melhor estava por vir, Edward esta ao lado do seu volvo, e assim que me viu, não tirou os olhos de mim, ao seu lado estava Corey, seu amigo, que não parava de olhar a minha amiga. Eles faziam parte do mesmo grupo que Mike, Tyler faziam – os implacáveis como gostavam de ser chamados... Lembro-me até hoje do choque que foi para eu descobrir que Edward fazia parte deste grupo, ele nem parecia com eles.

- canalha, cachorro, sem vergonha inútil, idiota, ordinário e todos os adjetivos que caibam a este ser desprezível.

- de quem você esta falando?

- o de cabelo cor de bronze.

- o gato, gostosão que não para de olhar para você?

- sim, nada mais nada menos que Edward Idiota Cullen.

- não acredito, é ele, agora entendo porque você se apaixonou por ele, o seu sorriso é de tirar o fôlego.

-sim, o maldito sorriso. Mas não vou me deixar levar novamente, é isso que ele quer.

- mas ele nem te reconheceu.

- sim, mas eu o conheço e quando ele quer alguma coisa, não desiste até tê-la para si, e quando descobrir quem eu sou ira ficar mais obcecado, pois não se pode ter o "fruto Proibido"

- Você nem se acha né Bella?

- eu?! Imagina.

Rimos e fomos direto para a secretaria, a senhora Price ainda estava la, continuava a mesma – cabelos grisalhos, óculos antigos, casacos de lã, parecia a minha avó.

- olá, somos Isabella Swan e Sophie la – rose, e viemos pegar nossos horários.

A senhora nos olhou de cima a baixo e nos entregou os nossos horários.

Saímos de lá e fomos para as aulas, a única que não tínhamos juntas era biologia II.

Algo me dizia que iria gostar desta aula.

As aulas passaram rápidas e logo veio o intervalo, sentamos juntas em uma mesa próxima ao centro, onde a turma do Mike estava lá, e continuava a nos encarar. Infelizmente para a nossa alegria, Mike, Tyler e Corey tinham as três aulas consecutivas conosco. Ele não me reconheceu o professor Grigory da aula de inglês, só disse nossos primeiros nomes.

Ao termino do intervalo fomos para nossas próximas aulas, eu biologia II e Sophie para geografia. Entrei na sala e o professor já estava la, a classe estava se arrumando em seus lugares, entreguei minha autorização ele me pediu para sentar ao lado de ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Edward desprezível Cullen.

Sabia que essa aula seria interessante.

- olá, sou Edward Cullen, e você?

- Isabella.

- prazer Isabella, você é ainda mais linda pessoalmente, me sinto sortudo ao sentar ao seu lado.

Edward não havia mudado em nada, ainda continuava seus galanteios.

Ignorei, mais o sujeito era insistente.

- você não me é estranha, acho que já nos conhecemos.

- essa é velha.

- qual é o seu sobrenome Isabella minha deusa.

Agora que eu quero ver a sua cara.

- Swan, meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, prazer em reencontra-lo Edward.

POV Edward.

Estava ao lado do meu carro, escutando uma musica, quando um burburinho começou.

Segui o barulho do motor do carro, um jaguar. Acho que teríamos mais uma pessoa com bom gosto para carros aqui.

Saíram de lá duas meninas, uma loira e uma morena, e morena, não consegui parar de olha-las, eram lindas, principalmente a morena de cabelos negros e franja, a suas roupas deniliaram o seu corpo, e marcou a suas curvas. Ela tinha seios medianos e bumbum avantajado, seu andar era espetacular, precisava tê-la para mim. Meu amiguinho até já se animou. Dei meu melhor sorriso a ela, mas acho que não funcionou.

As aulas passaram rápidas e logo veio o intervalo, sentei com algumas meninas que andei catando, só para passar o tempo, quando ela entrou acompanhada de sua amiga, não prestei mais a atenção em nada, só nela. Tinha algo nela que me intrigava, parece que eu já a conhecia.

Fui para a aula de Biologia II e sentei no meu lugar de sempre, minha colega de classe e companheira de laboratório, charlote, foi embora na sexta e estava sem ninguém para sentar ao meu lado, quando entra ela e o professor pede para que se sentasse ao meu lado.

- olá, sou Edward Cullen, e você?

- Isabella.

- prazer Isabella, você é ainda mais linda pessoalmente, me sinto sortudo ao sentar ao seu lado.

Tentei canta-la, joguei minha melhor, o seu nome era lindo, assim como ela. Lembrei-me da balofa, Isabella, mas o nome não fazia jus a ela, o coisa horrorosa, até que enfim foi embora, não fazia falta aqui. Ela me ignorou e eu continuei tentando.

- você não me é estranha, acho que já nos conhecemos – falei no duplo sentido da frase.

- essa é velha - a sua voz era linda e extremamente sexy

- qual é o seu sobrenome Isabella minha deusa.

Estava louco para saber. Ela fez uma pausa parecendo analisar a situação e falou:

- Swan, meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, prazer em reencontra-lo Edward.

**Bom está ai como prometido o 5° cap. E ai gostaram, estou pensando em postar 2 caps. seguidos no domingo mais acho que será um no domingo e o outro na segunda. Mas para que eu possa postar na segunda, terei que ter pelo menos 10 reviews neste cap. Se tiver eu posto até 2 no mesmo dia, mas não morram antes do tempo, pois o certo mesmo vai ser um no domingo e o outro na segunda, então até domingo e não quebrem a cama ****.**


	8. capitulo 6 - surpresa

**Esta ai o cap como prometido amanha estarei postando um cap bônus mas só se tiver bastante coments. Ok! Beijoks e até amanha!**

**_Capitulo 6 – surpresa_**

**Há pessoas que nos falam e nem as escutamos, há pessoas que nos ferem e nem cicatrizes deixam, mas há pessoas que simplesmente aparecem em nossas vidas e nos marcam para sempre.**

**_Cecília Meireles_**

No capitulo anterior

- qual é o seu sobrenome Isabella minha deusa.

Agora que eu quero ver a sua cara.

- Swan, meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, prazer em reencontra-lo Edward.

- Co –co –como?

- Bella, a gordinha, feia, de óculos, vai dizer que não se lembra?

- Estou custando a acreditar!

- Pois é, o patinho feio agora tornou este cisne aqui.

-Mais como isso foi possível? Você esta tão mudada.

- Mudando – Sabe vocês me transformaram nisso aqui, alias grande parte do que eu sou hoje, devo a você! Agora se me der licença, vou prestar atenção na aula que já vai começar.

O ignorei pelo resto da aula, a cara impagável dele foi a melhor, agora deve estar morrendo de vergonha porque cantou a garota errada. Não me envergonho do que me tornei, hoje sou forte, independente, não me deixo levar por pouca coisa, sei me defender.

Edward esperava qualquer outra garota, menos eu, fiquei sabendo do seu castigo, bem feito. Ele ficou babando em mim a aula toda, fingia que estava prestando a atenção, queria saber o que ele estava pensando agora.

Quando a aula acabou, peguei meu material e fui sair, mas ele foi mais repaido e me parou.

- Swan, espera precisamos conversar.

- Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você! Deixa-me.

- Mas eu tenho – disse isso e me puxou pelo braço.

- Me solta Cullen esta me machucando.

- não até você concordar em falar comigo – este garoto já estava me irritando.

- Tudo bem, o que quer falar.

- sobre nós, quer dizer você, você se lembrava de mim e me fez passar por isso?

- Isso o que, até aonde eu saiba, ninguém pediu para ficar me cantando antes de perguntar algo sobre mim.

- sim, mas, você poderia ter me alertado.

- e perder toda a diversão, jamais. Você esta arrependido é?

- sim, não, quer dizer não sei, você esta bem diferente do que imaginava.

- diferente como? Diferente _I like!_ Ou diferente ugly?- falei com minha voz mais sexy e um sorriso pervo no rosto.

- diferente I like! Não imaginava isso, você esta linda demais e...

- e... Esta com vergonha porque cantou a gorda?

- Sim, não, não sei, você esta me deixando confuso! – ele me olhou estranho de repente – eu gosto disso, esta me desafiando?

- sim, esta com medo?

- não.

- e o que os outros vão achar quando descobrir que o Cullen esta cantando a ex- gorda da Swan, não vai ficar com vergonha?

- Não, de jeito nenhum, eu gosto de desafios e carne nova, e você é uma delicia.

Estava melhor do que pensei. Edward está interessado em mim. Mas agora é ora de voltar à realidade.

- olha aqui Cullen, eu não tenho tempo para ficar de conversinha fiada com você, alias, você só esta falando assim, porque eu estou mais...

- linda, gata, gostosa!

- diferente. Por que se eu ainda fosse a Swan de antes, agora mesmo você estaria me humilhando, e não ache que eu vou dar bola a você não. Não me quis antes, agora é que não vai ter – disse isso e sai rebolando para fora.

Cheguei até o estacionamento e a Sophie já estava me esperando.

- demorou hein, pensei que você tivesse sido sequestrada por OVINIS.

- O Cullen me encheu o saco, acredita que o ordinário teve a audácia de me cantar e não esconder o que quer de mim.

-Disso eu não duvido, quando você passou, ele só faltou te seguir, mais e ai, o que você fez?

- Me fingi de interessada e depois dei o fora.

- E pretende fazer isso outra vez?

- Se ele fizer isso de novo sim.

- ele não se cansa não?

- acho que não, por quê?-

- ele esta vindo para cá agora.

Virei-me e dei de cara com o babaca me secando de cima a baixo.

- você esta tão – disse passando a língua nos lábios – gostosa, para mim você não é a Swan, e nem ligo, porque agora você esta do jeitinho que eu gosto.

- e desde quando eu mudei para você Cullen? – o estacionamento inteiro olhava

- E nem precisou, você ficou no ponto – disse isso e me agarrou, acho que ele iria me beijar, estava se aproximando de mim, de repente tive uma ideia.

O beijei, mostrei todo o meu potencial, o que ele tinha perdido, o deixando sem folego, com vontade de quero mais e não vai ter, pois o que ele perdeu não se recupera.

O afastei e lhe dei um tapa forte no rosto, ele cambaleou e caiu.

- Você é louca Swan, o que pensa que esta fazendo, não gostou é?

- não, odiei, e nem pense em encostar-se em mim novamente, pois essa boca aqui você não beija mais. E se me lembro você mesmo me disse que na minha BOCA SUJA NÃO ENCOSTAVA e que NUNCA SE APAIXONARIA POR MIM, agora quer dar uma de que não lembra é, vai ver se eu estou na esquina, seu idiota – disse isso e pisei em cima do seu Junior – e nunca mais volta a encostar essa sua boca de boieiro em mim, essa boca aqui você não beija e isso aqui – disse dando ênfase ao meu corpo – você não terá - e sai dali sem dar satisfação a ele.

- Isso é o que vamos ver Swan, você será minha.

Entrei no meu carro e sai

- uau gostei de ver – disse Sophie.

Coloquei uma musica alta e dei partida, ela combinava de mais comigo.

**Música: Adele – rolling in the deep colocar no youtube.**

Cheguei em casa me sentindo bem comigo mesma, tomei coragem e praticamente humilhei Edward, mas o conhecendo bem, sabia que as suas investidas só estavam começando, ele poderia até não ser brasileiro, mas não desistia nunca.

- Em que tanto pensas oh minha Bella! – Sophie falou com a sua melhor imitação de Shakespeare em Romeu e Julieta.

- No Edward idiota Cullen como o humilhei e hoje e em como ele não ira desistir tão fácil de mim.

- É verdade, ele pareceu não se importar muito com "o seu novo eu", quero dizer, ele sabe que é você do passado e como você esta mudada e ele não se importou, achei que quando ele descobrisse - sentiria sei lá - repulsa acho.

- você tem razão, mas tem um motivo para ele não ter ligado – dei ênfase ao meu corpo levando a minha mão até os pés como se estivesse me exibindo – e isso – mostrei minha melhor imitação do júnior - ele pensa com a cabeça de baixo, e enquanto estiver pensando com ela, não se importara com mais nada.

Rimos muito com essa ultima, por essa ela não esperava, mas é verdade, ele é um canalha e só pensa em sexo, não iara descansar até me ter, acho terei que mostrar a ele que comigo não se brinca. Será assim que irei me vingar.

Meu plano:

_Aproximar-me de Edward_

_Fingir que estou na dele_

_Faze-lo se apaixonar por mim_

_Larga-lo, ou mostrar a ele que estava errada, ainda não sei._

Coloquei isso no meu diário, e comecei a bolar meu plano.

O crepúsculo chegou e com ele veio à noite, Sophie e eu ficamos assistindo um filme hilário: Vampire Suck, ri demais.

Logo senti sono e fui me deitar amanha seria o dia que começaria a me vingar.


	9. capitulo 7 - Bônus

**bom esta ai o cap. lá embaixo iremos conversar!**

_**Capitulo 7 – Bônus – não era isso que eu esperava**_

_PDV Edward_

- Co – Co - como?

- Bella, a gordinha, feia, de óculos, vai dizer que não se lembra?

- Estou custando a acreditar!

- Pois é, o patinho feio agora tornou este cisne aqui.

-Mais como isso foi possível? Você esta tão mudada.

- Mudando – Sabe vocês me transformaram nisso aqui, alias grande parte do que eu sou hoje, devo a você! Agora se me der licença, vou prestar atenção na aula que já vai começar.

Mas não podia ser, quer dizer, a Bella que eu conhecia era gorda, usava óculos, aparelhos, não se vestia bem e fedia fest food. Essa ai não se parecia nada com ela. A garota que estava ao meu lado era linda, gotosa, se vestia bem e era cheirosa.

E se fosse a antiga Bella? Eu havia cantando aquela gorda? Não pode ser, só de me imaginar com ela, me da arrepios. Não, essa era outra garota, outra Bella, diferente, a antiga Bella morreu e essa concerta vai ser minha irei fazer de tudo para tê-la.

Fiquei lembrando - me do fiz Bella passar, e o preço que tive que pagar depois da humilhação, deus me livre passar por aquilo que ela passou, era humilhação de mais.

Gostava de implicar com ela, pois era divertido. Mas não esperava que ela fosse se apaixonar por mim, para mim, porcos não tinham sentimentos. E se ela tiver pensando em se vingar de mim?

"_Não Cullen, isso não, passado é passado, e ela não é de guardar rancor de ninguém. Por mais que seja da escola toda e da pessoa que ele julgava ser seu amigo, ela é boa demais para isso". _

Tentei me acalmar. Fiquei a olhando o tempo todo praticamente, até a aula acabar, queria falar com ela. E falaria com ela, pediria uma chance, precisava tê-la em minha cama. Ela estava despertando em mim, coisas que eu não sentia por ninguém.

Acho que o desejo de tê-la para mim, como fruto proibido. Desejo é a palavra mais correta e define o que eu estou sentindo por ela. Meu amiguinho até se animou com os pensamentos dela na minha cama. Eu possuindo o seu corpo nu. Ai - ai, Bella você é a minha sina e a minha morte.

**Eu tenho boas noticias e mas noticias.**

**A boa é que eu estou adiantada nos caps, consegui atingir o 12. **

**esse cap quase não saiu, pois havia me esquecido dele, ai em vez de joga-lo com o cap 8 que era 7 antes, o separei e esta ai como bonus... mas como tudo que reluz não é ouro (eu acho que é assim)**

**a má noticia é...**

**se eu ñ atingir pelo menos 10 reviews até quarta, não postarei no dia e só na sexta ou no domingo.**

**odeio fantasmas estão comentem...**

**E até quarta (eu acho).**


	10. capitulo 8 - Que o jogo comece

**Bom o cap esta ai e a prox postagem será no domingo**

**Lembrando que para verem as imagens terão que ira até o face luuh Cullen e irem até a pagina de álbuns cap 8.**

**Beijoks e até domingo.**

Capitulo 8 – Que o jogo comece

_Se um dia eu sofri e chorei foi para hoje eu sorrir e mostrar que eu dei a volta por cima, e que não é tão difícil assim conquistar à sua própria felicidade._

Zélia Cardoso

Amanheci me sentindo ótima, hoje seria o dia que Edward Cullen me teria nas mãos.

Arrumei-me rápido, pois não queria perder um segundo disso.

(Entrem no face (luuh Cullen) e vão até o álbum cap 8 roupa bells 1)

- Ola girl, você vem sempre aqui? – disse Sophie.

- foi mau, mas eu gosto é de homem. – começamos a rir que nem hienas.

- vamos tomar o café.

Descemos. Assim que terminamos, corri para o carro e coloquei uma musica para o momento mais aguardado por mim neste ultimo ano.

**Música: coloquem no youtube – ida Maria – bad karma**

É melhor acreditar em karma

Baby, vai arder

A roda da vida vai te incluir

Para que eu não precise fazer absolutamente nada

Você me deixou sem dinheiro

Você bagunçou minha vida amorosa e minha carreira

É melhor você acreditar em karma

Acho que vai começar a ficar bem estranho por aqui

E fui cantando até a escola, acho que minha voz é muito ruim porque Sophie tapou os ouvidos assim que comecei a cantar.

- Boa escolha de música, o eu tem em mente?

Abri um sorriso maléfico a ela e contei meu plano.

- Sua vadia – essa eu tive que rir.

Assim que saímos do carro avistei Edward ao lado do seu sozinho, assim que me viu sorriu torto e veio em minha direção.

- que o jogo comece – murmurei.

- E ai Swan, você esta linda, como dormiu, pensou em mim?

- não parei de pensar em você um segundo edizinho!

- não consegue me tirar da cabeça né. Pois saiba que eu também não te tirei da cabeça – de cima e de baixo – murmurou para mim.

Abri um sorriso safado e lhe dei um beijo enorme.

- ok, por essa eu não esperava – não resistiu ao papai aqui.

-huum... Não, seu beijo é inesquecível e sua voz é tão sexy que deixa qualquer menina ter um orgasmo por milésimo de segundos.

- esta tentando me cantar?

- não sei, esta funcionando?

- Sim, é ver a minha ereção aqui.

- já esta animado?

- com você eu sempre fico animado – disse roçando aquilo em mim, e deus, era enorme.

- ok, mas guarde isso para mais tarde, agora preciso entrar para aula. – vamos Sophie.

Andamos até a classe e quando entramos, ela foi me enchendo de perguntas.

- ok, o que foi aquilo la no estacionamento?

- aquilo, nada, só o começo da minha vingança, Edward vai provar do próprio veneno.

É melhor você acreditar em Jesus

Porque só ele pode te salvar agora

Jogue um santo ou dois, por que não?

Três Aves Marias e um Hare Krishna

A aula começou, mas nem prestei a atenção, não parava de pensar na reação do Edward de surpresa, terei que ser doce e faze-lo nunca mais se esquecer de mim, me desejar até a morte se for preciso, nem que para isso eu tenha que ir para a cama com ele e vai ser La que ele vai me desejar e pedir por mais.

As aulas passaram rápidas e o intervalo também, logo veio a aula de Biologia II.

Entrei e sentei ao lado de Edward que já estava lá.

- oi gata, estava te esperando.

-deu para perceber – falei olhando o seu júnior.

-você é tão pervertida!

- você é mais. Conta-me, como anda a sua pegue-te a Maggie?

- esta bem, de vez em quando eu dou uns catas nela, mas é em você que eu estou mais interessado – disse frisando bem o "interessado".

- olha Cullen, vamos por as cartas na mesa, todos nesta escola sabem que eu não sou de dar bola aos rapazes, já deixei isso bem claro, mas estou disposta a ter uma chance, mas para isso terá que ser só meu, nada de ficar pegando mais ninguém ouviu?

- huum, possessiva você Swan, tudo bem mais o que eu ganho m troca?

- além de mim?

- sim, você eu quero desde o dia em que entrou aqui, mas para eu concordar com isso, você terá que me dar algo em troca.

- sexo e mais sexo Cullen, mas prometo ser eu mesma com você, não se preocupe. Darei o meu melhor com você.

- Então vai ser uma espécie de "relacionamento", é isso?

-Sim, mas não como um casal, só como ficante oficial.

- acho justo.

- Sim, deve achar mesmo, pois estou fazendo um esforço enorme aqui, nem deveria estar falando com você, mas passado é passado não é, as pessoas mudam.

- rancores são esquecidos...

- sim, e então topa? – disse estendendo a minha mão a ele.

- sim topo – e fechamos o nosso acordo – mal sabia ele no que estava se metendo, Cullen! Cullen o seu destino acaba de ser selado.

A aula começou e o senhor Banner deu um trabalho sobre meiose e mitose para ser entregue na próxima semana, teríamos que fazer o trabalho com nossos parceiros então combinei com o Cullen de eu ir até a sua casa fazer o trabalho, queria terminar logo então iria hoje mesmo. Combinei com ele as 16h00min, avisaria a minha mãe e a Sophie, só fico imaginando a reação dela quando contar o nosso acordo e que iria para a casa do Cullen fazer o trabalho de biologia, iria começar ainda hoje o meu joguinho – olha o que você perdeu e agora não terá mais -.

A aula acabou e me despedi do Cullen com um **te vejo mais tarde **e pisquei para ele e fui para casa.

Quando contei para a Sophie a sua reação foi a melhor

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ai meu Deus, como você conseguiu Bella?

_ Conseguindo amiga, conseguindo, agora eu vou me arrumar para o Cullen, se me der licença.

Subi para o meu quarto e fui me preparar para ele, avisei a minha mãe, no começo ela ficou meio relutante, mas depois cedeu, pois viu que eu não tinha muita escolha mesmo.

Edward era o tipo de cara que não descansa até ter o que quer e se gosta faz questão de compartilhar com os outros, mas teria que trabalhar nisso. Além disso, ele não era muito de compartilhar aquilo que tem, ou seja, se eu estou ficando com ele, não posso sair com mais ninguém, mesmo sendo a sua ficante oficial, ao contraria dele que, pode ficar com todas de uma única vez, mas já havia dado um ultimato nele em relação a isso também, queria ser a única e vou ficar sabendo se ele ficar com mais alguém a não ser eu.

Escolhi a melhor lingerie e a minha melhor roupa prendi o cabelo e fiz uma super maquiagem.

**Lingerie: facebook luuh Cullen album cap 8**

**Roupa ****"idem" foto roupa**

**Make ****"idem" foto make.**

Estava pronta. Agora iria mostrar todo o meu potencial ao Cullen. Ele nunca iria esquecer este dia.


	11. capitulo 09 - Isso esta apenas começando

_Capitulo 9 – Isso esta apenas começando_

_**Julgue seu sucesso pelas coisas que você teve que renunciar para conseguir.**_

_**Dalai Lama**_

Fui em direção ao meu carro, liguei e entrei não necessariamente que irei precisar dele, pois da pra ir andando, mas não queria então.

Ao chegar a sua casa, estacionei – o perto dali, toquei a campainha e o próprio me atendeu.

- olá Isabela, você chego rápido, não consegui aguentar de saudades foi.

- Não, Edward, não consegui. Eu vim de carro sua anta, agora deixa de baboseiras e me convide a entrar.

- Pode entrar Swan – disse com cara de safado.

- o que você esta aprontando Edward?

- Eu? Nada, vais vou aprontar algo com você, pois essa sua roupa esta me convidando – isso porque ele não viu nada-.

- limite- se apenas a fazer o nosso trabalho de biologia Cullen, ou vai querer que eu vá embora.

- não, não vai, eu vou me comportar direitinho – a ta essa e pago para ver. Acho que vou provoca-lo um pouquinho.

- vamos subir para o seu quarto, ou prefere fazer o trabalho aqui mesmo?

- vamos subir.

Subimos a enorme escada da casa dos Cullen, e fomos em direção ao seu quarto, era grande e moderno.

**Quarto Ed: entrem no face luhh Cullen álbum cap 9 o quarto do ed é a 2° foto de baixo (a de eclipse)**

- gostou?

- legal, bem a sua cara.

- vamos nos sentar na minha ama, você vai se sentir mais confortável.

- ok.

Ele pegou o seu notebook e se sentou. Tirei minhas coisas da mochila e começamos a fazer o trabalho. Mitose era realmente uma coisa muito chata mais fazia parte da matéria então não teria escapatória.

Volta e meia Edward dava um jeito de pegar na minha mão e toda hora e tirava, mas aquilo já havia passado dos limites então resolvi jogar um pouquinho com ele.

Resolvi mexer no cabelo, de forma provocante, resolvi solta-lo para facilita mais, mordi meus lábios algumas vezes quando o via olhando para mim, o olhava de maneira que dava a entender que eu o queria, e me abanava ás vezes com a desculpa de que estava calor. Amarrei a minha blusa num nó, de modo que mostrasse um pouco a minha barriga, tirei os sapatos.

- Você esta me provocando Bella?

- Não, por quê?

- Parece que esta!

- Só estou me deixando mais confortável, não tenho culpa que o seu quarto mais parece uma sauna.

- Se esta com tanto calor, porque não tira a blusa de vez, não tem mal nenhum nisso, além disso, só estamos eu e você aqui.

- É isso que me preocupa – murmurei para mim mesma – ok, eu vou tirar, mas nada de ficar olhando hein!

Tirei a minha blusa, e fiquei só de sutiã, para minha sorte ele ficava bem nos meus seios de forma que o deixava mais modelados e avantajados, não que eles fossem pequenos e caídos, mais para seios medianos que não chamam muita atenção, além disso, destacava a cor da minha pele. (**para ver o sutiã, volte um capitulo e vá até o final**).

- Nossa, ganhei na loteria! Que isso Swan, você é linda, não se importa se eu deixar o trabalho para amanha e brincar um pouquinho com você não é?

Pensei um pouco, por um lado queria que Edward provasse aquilo que ele tanto desprezou, mais por outro, não o queria tocando em mim, ou seja, nada de sexo, o queria me suplicando por ele a ponto de não querer mais e me pedir desculpas publicamente, queria ele apaixonado por mim, e se eu der a ele o que ele tanto almeja o plano não dará certo e ele logo me deixara para escanteio e serei a garota que ele pega todas as vezes que ele quer.

Quero que ele prove do próprio remédio o que é ser apaixonada pela pessoa que não pode ter. Farei-me de puritana e não darei o que ele quer com a alegação de que eu não estou pronta para ele, e que quero que a nossa primeira vez seja inesquecível. Não que eu seja virgem, coisa que eu não sou mais.

- E ai Swan, topa ou não topa?

- Tudo bem Edward, já estava cansada de ficar fazendo este trabalho mesmo, amanha nó continuamos – sorri, mal sabe ele que não terá aquilo que quer mudar de estratégia vai ser melhor ainda.

Tiramos as coisas de cima da cama e colocamos em algum lugar, logo Edward já me agarrava e esmagava seus lábios nos meus, passando a suas mãos enormes nos meus seios.

Aquilo estava me matando, estava gostando e muito, pois ele sabia exatamente onde pegar. Edward parecia não estar satisfeito e queria mais.

Ele tirou a blusa, e já estava me deitando, então, resolveu tirar meu sutiã.

- Edward – tentei empurra-lo e não deu certo

- Edward, para, é serio.

- O que foi você não quer?- disse arfando

- Não – Agora que a diabinha ia fazer a festa.

- Porque não?

- Porque não estou pronta, não quero fazer isso assim, você mal me conhece desde a minha mudança, e não é só porque estamos ficando, que eu vou transar com você no primeiro encontro ou na primeira oportunidade, eu não sou assim. Eu te conheço Edward, e sei o suficiente de você, mas quero que saiba que sou diferente das garotas que pegou.

- Isso eu notei desde o primeiro dia que você pisou na escola Bella.

- Eu sei, e é por isso que quero que me respeite se quiser continuar a sair comigo algumas vezes, ou que isso vá para frente, coisa que eu duvido muito, pois você é homem de varias mulheres, mas se quiser que eu continue saindo com você terá que me dar espaço e me respeitar, e prometo que assim que estiver pronta eu aviso.

- Você é virgem? – e agora, o deixo animado ou não?

- Não, não sou, mas é diferente para cada caso Edward. Não é como pegar uma mulher qualquer e depois de usar você nunca mais a vera, quero dizer, com a hipótese de que você transe com uma prostituta.

- Não estou entendendo Bella.

- O que eu quero dizer Edward, é que você não vai transar com uma mulher sabendo que não a vera mais, e sim transara com uma pessoa na qual terá que conviver por um longo período, e eu me sinto assim não transar com um cara qualquer sabendo que não o verei mais, e sim com você, e não quero que seja de qualquer jeito, quero algo especial, entende?

- Sim, como se fosse a 1° vez de ambos?

- Sim, mas é 1° vez de ambos.

- hã?

- Nós dois nunca transamos um com o outro e como será a 1° vez...

- Você quer algo especial, mas precisa de tempo.

- exato, e ai topa? – falei estendendo a mão.

- sim, eu topo.

Selamo-nos o acordo.

Sai de la e já era 20:00mim, fui para casa jantar. Contei a Sophie o que aconteceu e ela não parou de dar risada.

A situação na qual havia submetido o Edward era hilária e constrangedora, e o melhor e que não haveria nada, pois para ele eu nunca estaria pronta. Serei um anjo para ele, farei coisas que namorados fazem, e serei eu mesma, só que do passado, assim ele ira achar que só mudei meu visual, e não por completo, dentro e fora.

A minha vingança esta apenas começando.


	12. capitulo 10 - Os meses passam

_**esta ai o cap. proximo só no dom. beijoks e até lá. só lembrando..ODEIO FANTASMAS, ESTOU TENDO MAIS VISU QUE REVIEWS, Ñ QUERO TER QUE ABANDONAR A FIC ENTÃO COMENTEM.** _

_Capitulo 10 – os meses passam..._

**Aos meus inimigos trago na face o sorriso de superioridade, não me submeto aos caprichos dos hipócritas e as futilidades os medíocres. _Daiane Araujo_**

Aprendi da maneira mais brutal a encarar a realidade, mudei por mim; por meus agressores.

Aprendi a conviver em um mundo onde há preconceito, onde a beleza exterior é o que importa. Mas hoje, eu sou diferente. Mostrarei a eles quem eu sou.

Meu relacionamento com Edward pode ser escrito como parcial, pois as vezes nós meio que avançamos o sinal. Mas eu fazia de proposito.

Edward sempre inventava uma desculpa para me agarrar, e eu sempre me esquivava com a desculpa de que não estava pronta e Edward sempre compreendia e pedia desculpa, dizendo que me quer muito, mas se eu não estava pronta ainda iria me respeitar – pobre Ed, mal o sabia que eu estava curtindo uma com a sua cara.

Hoje era mais um dia que Edward viria em minha casa fazer um trabalho de Biologia. Meus pais haviam saído e Sophie iria a um encontro com um garoto, Matt, ele era lindo – cabelos loiros de olhos azuis, os dois de combinam.

Haviam se passado 2 meses que eu e Edward estávamos nessa – ficada – na escola, em casa, mas nunca avançamos, pois eu não quis, não estou "pronta".

Edward nunca havia pegado outra garota a não ser eu, quer dizer, eu não era a namorada dele, pelo menos não enxergava assim – só nos beijamos na escola, mal ia a casa dele e visse e versa - se íamos a ambos as casas só para fazer trabalhos.

Se ele tentava pegar outra garota, eu ficava sabendo – dei a ele um celular com dispositivo GPS que só é desativado quando tiram a bateria e a quebram. E havia algumas meninas que ficavam de olho nele para mim, uma delas era a Sophie, ela mantinha alguns contatos e quando ele tentava pular a cerca, por assim dizer, eu o pegava no flagra.

Resumindo: havia transformado a vida do Edward em um inferno. Eu sempre o provocava e ele correspondia, claro depois disso posava de menina indefesa. Mas ele não podia nem reclamar, eu fazia de tudo para ele – fazia carinho, passeávamos as vezes, fazia seu jantar quando ficávamos até tarde estudando, pagava seu almoço ou levava o seu café da manha para o colégio – as vezes eu fazia seu dever e ele correspondia – me defendeu quando um bêbado tentou me agarrar, não deixava ninguém passar a mão em mim, ele dizia que eu era propriedade de Edward Cullen, já me deu flores, não deixava ninguém me xingar, me mandava mensagens de textos românticas e fazia poemas para mim, até compôs uma canção de ninar auto – intitulada **bella's lullaby** (nem preciso colocar o url da música né). Ultimamente, havia um brilho em seu olhar, e se eu não estou enganada, era o mesmo brilho que eu tinha dele quando estava apaixonada, quer dizer, ainda estou, mas atropelo esse sentimento.

Não é como antes, parece que ele esta mais carinhoso, mas posso dizer até o por quê: ele me quer na cama, e fara de tudo se for possível – bad boy, romântico, cafajeste, entre outros personagens que ele possa incorporar.

E enquanto ele estiver jogando assim, eu também jogarei.

Não sou essa santa que ele acha que eu sou.

Não mais a Bella que ele acha que eu sou.

A menina tímida, carinhosa, romântica morreu.

Agora estou dando espaço a versão mais destemida de mim mesma, embora tenha medo do que ela pode se tornar.

E onde ela possa chegar.

Tenho medo de perder o controle, aponto de me entregar e esquecer todo resto.

Tenho medo de levar e machucar outras pessoas comigo.

Minha intenção é atingir aqueles que me fizeram mal.

Já comecei com Mike. O faço de cachorrinho o tempo todo. Ele esta namorando a Audrey, mas o peguei traindo ela, e para não contar seu segredo o faço de meu escravo.

Edward é outro, mas ele eu trabalho dia após dia e acho que ele esta prestes a se entregar de paixão a mim, ou seja, ele vai se declarar. Sophie disse que não tem como se enganar, o jeito que ele me olha, e faz as coisas por mim.

Parece que ele vai pular na frente de um caminhão a qualquer ora por mim. Nossos passos são sincronizados. Ele tem ciúmes de mim. Não gosta que eu fique conversando com outros meninos, até meu primo que foi me visitar ele fez vista grossa.

Às vezes acho que eu vou enlouquecer a seu lado.

Não quero terminar com isso.

Mas também não quero continuar.

A verdade é que eu estou confusa com essa situação.

O dia passou que eu nem senti, domingo costuma ser devagar.

Passei o dia trancada no meu quarto.

Tamanha é a minha preguiça, que falei com a Sophie pelo Skype.

Eu sou muito preguiçosa.

Liguei para minha mãe levar a minha comida no meu quarto, pois não queria descer, minha família e minha amiga mal viram o meu rosto.

Amanheceu, e com a segunda – feira veio a preguiça.

Não queria ir a escola hoje, mas era prova de inglês e não podia faltar.

Peguei uma roupa qualquer e fiz um rabo de cavalo desajeitado e estava pronta.

**Roupa:****entrar no face luuh Cullen álbum cap 10.**

Desci para tomar o meu café.

- Bom dia flor do dia, que preguiça é essa hein? – perguntou a minha mãe.

- Acho que eu vou ficar com a doença da preguiça mãe, não quero ir a escola hoje, mas eu tenho prova então.

- Deu para perceber, você mal fez a sua maquiagem. – disse a Sophie.

- Eu só passei um delineador e um rímel, um corretivo e um gloss.

- Não quero pegar seja lá o que você tiver, e anda logo porque temos prova e não quero me atrasar.

Saímos e entramos no meu carro. Sophie tinha medo de dirigir, por isso não comprou o seu carro.

Assim que chegamos ao estacionamento da escola, Edward veio de encontro e antes que eu pudesse sair do carro, o mesmo abriu aporta para mim.

- Que gentileza é essa Edward, você nunca fez isso antes.

- Quero começar a segunda feira diferente e você merece toda a gentileza do mundo.

- Ok! Acho que estou vermelha que nem um pimentão agora.

- Você não acha querida, você esta. – disse Sophie – bom dia Edward.

- Bom dia Sophie, cuidou dessa bela dama no final de semana para mim?

- De longe, mas cuidei, essa dai é mais preguiçosa do que um bicho preguiça, mal saiu da toca.

- Sentiu a minha falta, bebe?

- O se senti.

- Vamos entrar, pois temos prova, tchau Edward até, a aula de biologia.

- Até.

As aulas passaram rápido, e a prova de inglês estava muito fácil.

Como de costume, Edward sentou comigo e com a Sophie, e com Corey, e Ângela e um resto ai.

Fomos de mãos dadas até a aula. Quer dizer, Edward que pegou a minha mão, ultimamente ele esta romântico de mais. Só não tirei a sua mão da minha, para ele não perceber nada, pois isso também faz parte do plano.

- Bella, estive pensando e que tal depois da escola irmos até o parque aqui perto, prometo que não vamos demorar, eu preciso falar algo muito sério com você e não pode passar de hoje.

- Tudo bem, mas antes das 18h00minmim tenho que sair de lá.

- ok! – Disse me dando um selinho.

O professor chegou e logo deu inicio a aula, mas não prestei muita atenção.

Primeiro já sabia a matéria – sobre o corpo humano.

Segundo – estava ocupada demais pensando no que o Edward queria comigo para me levar ao parque.

Vai ser um longo dia.


	13. Capitulo 11 - Isabella! Minha Sina

**Como prometido o cap! Já aviso: quem não gosta de Lemons e afins: Não leiam! Até Quarta!**

_Capitulo 11 – Isabella! Minha Sina._

"_**Quando se ama não é preciso entender o que se passa lá fora, pois tudo passa a acontecer dentro de nós". **__Clarice Lispector_

_PDV Edward_

Bella era a minha sina. Sempre me provocava e eu como seu sub... Acabava caindo.

Sempre aceitando aquilo que ela queria.

Quando o professor de Biologia II passou o trabalho em dupla pensei: _ótimo, agora é que eu pego a Swan de jeito._ E o que aconteceu? – _eu não estou pronta. Se você me quiser terá que me respeitar, e em troca serei eu mesma com você._

Ela era linda, definitivamente.

Os seus seios não eram tão grande, mas também, não eram pequenos. Seu copo esguio era magnifico, o seu toque, sua voz. Deus, que garota, de gordinha e feia, para magrela com curvas e gostosa.

Se eu quiser alguma coisa com ela terei que obedece-la.

2 meses se passaram e foram os melhores que já tive.

Quer dizer, a Bella era casca dura e fazia vista grossa em mim. Ela não quer que transemos do dia para a noite, e mesmo assim me provoca, às vezes ela nem sabe.

Quando a coisa apertava, eu tentava dar umas escapulidas, mas ela acabava me encontrando e me pegando no flagra.

Não posso chamar nosso relacionamento de namoro.

Primeiro: eu não a pedi.

Segundo: nós mal nos beijávamos e saímos. Ás vezes nós íamos para casa um do outro par fazer trabalhos, mas nada de mais. Eu sempre correspondia a suas provocações, mas ela vivia dizendo que não estava pronta.

Ela me deu um celular, um blackberry preto bem legal. Não entendi o porquê, mas nem questionei, se ela queria me dar um presente tudo bem.

Ela sempre fazia as coisas para mim – meus deveres, levava um lanche as vezes, me fazia carinho, era magnifico o jeito que ela me tratava. E eu com medo de que ela fosse se vingar de mim.

Sempre acabava com um sorriso bobo no rosto quando pensava nela e ultimamente estava pensando de mais.

Comecei a lhe dar presentes – flores, bombons, enfim, tudo que pudesse arrancar um sorriso dela. Adorava seu sorriso, era o meu motivo de alegria.

Mas também não gostava que ninguém chegasse perto dela.

Outro dia, ela recebeu a visita de seu primo, mas ele estava com segundas intenções para cima dela. Acabou que Bella me disse para não me preocupar, pois ele era o seu primo e não iria sair disso.

Acabei aceitando, não tinha outro jeito. Toda vez que alguém falava mal dela, eu não deixava barato e correspondia a altura – ela não gosta muito e vive me dizendo que sabe se defender sozinha.

Resumindo – a minha visa não é mais a mesma depois que Isabella Marie Swan pisou novamente em forks. E eu? Eu estava amando tudo aquilo.

Sempre fui acostumado a ter tudo que quero – mulher fácil ao meu redor era que não faltava... Sempre que estalava os dedos elas viam correndo para mim e não me subestimavam.

Isabella era o oposto. Nunca fazia aquilo que pedia. Sempre que queria ela não dava.

Deve ser por isso que eu estou assim. Babando por ela.

Todos os meus pensamentos no dia eram voltados a ela até nos meus sonhos mais picantes.

_Bella chupava meu pau._

_Bella rebolava para mim._

_Bella ficava de quatro para mim._

_Bella gemia o meu nome._

_Bella dizia que me amava._

Esse ultimo pensamento me fez questionar o que eu sentia por Bella.

Meu coração palpitava quando ela se aproximava. Sentia-me especial ao lado dela, não queria outra pessoa ao meu lado a não ser ela. Será que ela sente o mesmo que eu. O que eu sinto por ela.

Ao pensar que ela poderia me deixar, já que não namorávamos uma dor subiu no meu peito. Ela poderia de enjoar de mim e me largar. Pelo simples fato de que não éramos nada um do outro. Acho que eu sei o que eu sinto por ela e hoje tomarei uma decisão.

Na aula de biologia fomos de mãos dadas, eu peguei em sua mão e ela nem questionou.

- Bella, estive pensando e que tal depois da escola irmos até o parque aqui perto, prometo que não vamos demorar, eu preciso falar algo muito sério com você e não pode passar de hoje.

- Tudo bem, mas antes das 18h00minmim tenho que sair de lá.

- ok! – Disse dando-lhe um selinho.

O professor entrou e deu inicio na aula. Mal podia esperar para mais tarde. Comprei- lhe um presente. Mas esse presente só depende de sua sentença.

A minha vida estaria nas mãos dela.

A aula passou devagar, e logo chegou a hora da saída.

Bella deixou a amiga em casa e eu fui lhe buscar.

Ela estava linda. Seu cabelo estava solto e ela usava uma maquiagem leve.

**Roupa: Face luhh Cullen album cap 11**

**Make: Idem **

Fomos em silêncio até o parque de mãos dadas, eu fiz questão de pega-las.

**Parque: Idem **

Ao chegarmos lá, nos sentamos no chão de frente pro outro.

- por que você me trouxe aqui Edward?

- você não gostou do lugar? Se quiser podemos ir a outro.

- não, eu amei, é lindo. Mas o que mais me intriga é o porquê você me trouxe aqui. Você estava estranho esta manha. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Tem algo que queira me contar?

Estava muito nervoso com aquilo.

Tirei um caixinha do meu bolso e abri.

**Anel: Idem**

- Bella, esses últimos meses tem sido os melhores para mim. Você me transformou em outra pessoa e não consigo mais parar de pensar em você. Então, venho aqui com este anel que coloco em suas mãos lhe pedir para ser a minha namorada. Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você. Você me daria a extraordinária honra de namorar comigo?

Ela estava branca... Não disse nada, parecia analisar a situação. A peguei de surpresa. Meu destino estava em suas mãos. Se ela dissesse sim eu seria o homem mais feliz da face da terra, mas se ela dissesse não, eu morreria.

Sua resposta me pegou de surpresa.

- Edward.

- sim?

- eu...

**Continua...**


	14. capitulo 12 - Eu sabia!

Capitulo 12 – Eu sabia!

**Quando se ama não é preciso entender o que se passa lá fora, pois tudo passa a acontecer dentro de nós.**

_**Clarice Lispector**_

_No capitulo anterior..._

- Bella, esses últimos meses tem sido os melhores para mim. Você me transformou em outra pessoa e não consigo mais parar de pensar em você. Então, venho aqui com este anel que coloco em suas mãos lhe pedir para ser a minha namorada. Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você. Você me daria a extraordinária honra de namorar comigo?

- Edward.

- sim?

- eu...

- eu – eu – não sei, eu to confusa, você me pegou de surpresa – Mentira, eu meio que já sabia, ou desconfiava, mas um pouco de drama, não faz mal.

- Eu sei Bella, não era isso que você esperava em tão pouco tempo, mas eu quero fazer direito. Sei que errei com você no passado, mas estou disposto a me redimir, acho que o mínimo que posso fazer para você. Não esperava me apaixonar, quer dizer, eu não esperava que eu pudesse me apaixonar, mas aconteceu. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, linda, extrovertida, tem um sorriso lindo. Você desperta em mim, algo que eu nunca senti antes. Mas vou entender se você não me quiser assim, quiser manter as coisas como estão, ou até então...

- Então...

- Então terminar tudo de vez, essa nossa ficada, se eu estiver te sufocando, eu vou entender.

Ele disse isso com a maior cara de dar dó. Quer dizer, é a coisa mais bonita que alguém pode dizer para mim. Não que eu estivesse caindo na sua lábia, mas, parecia tão real que eu estou quase cedendo.

_Não Bella – _disse minha consciência para mim – _você não vai cair na lábia dele, ele só esta lhe dizendo isso tudo por que viu que você não vai dar o que ele quer, e ele só esta pensando com a cabeça de baixo._

Seus olhos tinham um brilho inexplicável.

Oras! Não era isso que eu queria.

Fazer Edward se apaixonar por mim e depois dispensa-lo?

Não seria má ideia se eu brincasse um pouco com ele.

_Mas do que você já está brincando? – _disse meu lado do bem.

É hora do show.

- tudo bem Edward, eu aceito, mas vai com calma ta. É tudo novo para mim e não quero me arrepender – era isso que eu mais temia.

- Você não vai se arrepender Bella, eu juro, serei o melhor namorado do mundo, eu prometo – disse colocando o anel no meu dedo direito e o beijando. Em seguida, laçou seus lábios no meu e ficamos assim por um tempo.

Ficamos assim: eu deitada no colo dele, e ele volta e meia me dava um beijo.

Ele estava rindo a toa, eu gostava do seu sorriso, era tão bonito.

_O mesmo sorriso que fez você se apaixonar e depois o mesmo sorriso que te humilhou na frente de todos. Não caia nessa. – _Disse meu lado do mal.

Às vezes não me entedia.

Uma hora, eu queria me vingar dele, o fazer sentir o gostinho amargo da doce vingança, que venho planejando a mais de um ano.

Por outro lado, eu quero esquece-la, curtir o momento, e esquecer o passado.

Mas não dava o passado agora é o meu presente e não me fara esquecer tão cedo.

Estava escurecendo e achamos melhor voltarmos.

Edward como um cavalheiro que ele é, abriu a porta do carro para mim.

Seguimos viagem com as mãos dadas, Edward não escondia o sorriso no rosto. Era lindo.

Assim que chegamos a minha casa, Edward abriu a porta do carro para mim novamente.

- esta entregue mademoiselle.

- Quanta gentileza!

- Gentileza é o meu segundo nome. – disse rindo. De repente, ele me puxou e me deu um beijo apaixonado, urgente, como se estivesse se despedindo de mim para sempre. Uma dor me veio quando eu pensei nisso – credo.

- antes de dormir você me liga?

- ligo sim pode deixar.

- vou sentir saudades suas.

- Edward, amanha nós temos aula, iremos nos ver.

- eu sei, mas é que eu não consigo ficar longe de você Bella. Você é a minha droga. Você me vicia e eu não quero te deixar.

- não deixe. – ok, por essa eu não esperava, o que ele estava fazendo comigo? Ele mexe com o meu senso, que droga.

Ele me puxou para outro beijo.

- Boa noite Bella. Liga-me.

- Ok!

Ele entrou no carro e saiu.

Entrei em casa e um furacão chamado Sophie veio ao meu encontro.

- Me conta me conta me conta – disse quicando no lugar – fala Bella, desembucha logo, o que aconteceu?

- Edward e eu fomos ao parque, ai ele começou a falar umas coisas e estranhas e...

- E? – ela olhou na minha mão, e ai ela pirou de vez- que anel é esse, Bella, o que esta acontecendo hein?

- E Edward me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei – nessa hora dei graças a deus que meus pais não estavam em casa, haviam saído para jantar.

Sophie deu um berro. Juro que se não soubesse o que estava acontecendo aqui e não morasse aqui, pensaria que ela estava sendo atacada. De repente ela parou, ficou imóvel, como se tentasse absorver o que acabou de escutar.

A sua expressão ficou estranhamente engraçada. Ela arregalou os olhos e ficou balbuciando algo que não deu para entender.

Tive que por um fim nisso.

- Sophie, você esta bem? – ela não respondeu – Sophie – novamente nada – Sophie – de novo – SOPHIE – berrei e lhe dei um tapa na cara, ai ela acordou.

- Ai Bella, sua louca, por que me bateu? Isso dói – disse acariciando o local.

- Você ficou paralisada, estranha, te chamei e você não respondeu ai tive que lhe dar um tapa. O que aconteceu para você ficar assim?

- O que aconteceu? Você ainda me pergunta? É você que me deve explicações, vamos nos sentar e você me conta todos os detalhes hein.

-Ok!

Disse tudo a ela e contei como eu estava me sentindo, não sabia o que fazer.

- De tempo ao tempo Bella, sei lá, siga o seu plano, mas se sentir que não da mais, termine de uma vez com isso, antes que machuque alguém – lembre-se que se você realmente fizer isso, e sentir algo de estranho com você, sei, de repente você se apaixona de novo por ele, você também sairá machucada na história. Quero dizer, você não pensa m outra coisa a não isso. Se você realmente for se vingar pense nos seus sentimentos e nos dele.

- E ele pensou nos meus quando me humilhou na frente de todo? Não. Acho que seguirei o plano desde o inicio.

- E o que você sente por ele, quer dizer acha que sente? Onde fica.

- Já me enganei muito, por fim, acho que é só desejo carnal.

- Ou sentimental.

- Enterrarei comigo, mas não darei a ele esse gostinho. Eu nem sei se isso é verdade. Quero dizer que, o pedido de namoro dele, e se ele só me pediu para poder transar comigo. Tenho medo de realmente me apaixonar por ele e me arrepender depois.

- Como disse, de tempo ao tempo, veja realmente se é isso que ele quer – olha faça assim – você continua namorando com ele, ai caso role a transa e ele não te abandonar, quer dizer que o que ele realmente sente é verdade, mas caso isso aconteça, faça como planejado, mas faça antes que ele termine com você.

- E como saberei disso?

- Se depois disso e começar a ficar distante, não corresponder a você, leve-o a um local publico e termine com ele.

- Você é má.

- Não, você é má, o que lhe disse é resultado do tempo que eu passo com você.

- Ai, essa doeu. Rimos muito depois dessa.

Mamãe havia deixado o jantar pronto.

Assim que terminamos de jantar, subimos para nossos quartos.

Liguei para Edward e ficamos conversando por mais de uma hora.

Assim que desliguei, fui dormir pensando no que farei daqui para frente.

**_(desculpem o atraso... bom ou ser direta... não estou segura de postar minha fic aki... se não tiver coments neste cap e no próx... irei exclui-la... até o cap 13.)_**


	15. capitulo 13 - Rotinas

**_Capitulo 13 –rotinas. rotinas._**

_"Não tenha medo de tentar nem se culpe quando fizer algo que não dê certo". __Luiz Gasparetto _

Bom vou resumir a minha vida.

Edward esta mais gentil do que nunca.

Na escola, nos passeios, em casa, em tudo.

Realmente não imaginei isso dele, ele parecia tão galinha. Ou melhor, era ou é galinha, não sei.

Acho que isso se deve ao fato de que nenhum menino o tratou como eu tratei.

O homem gamou em mim.

Ultimamente, tem me dado presentes.

Já ganhei um colar do infinito, que para ele representa a nossa união, "para sempre", coitado.

**Colar: album luuh cullen cap 13**

Além disso, tem me dado muitas flores.

Recentemente, fui surpreendida em casa por um entregador, ele me deu um ramo tão lindo, que não pude resistir. E nele tinha um cartão:

_Para a mais linda de todo as flores, você tem iluminado meus dias nublados._

_Te amo._

_E.C_

Gamei total. To xonada (mentirinha).

**Flores: idem**

Nossa união era normal (falei como uma mulher casada, credo!).

Ele me levava para passeios, jantares. Somos um "casal" feliz.

Casal para ele, pois ainda estava o avaliando.

Não engoli essa história direito e só quando tiver minha prova concreta é que darei o veredicto.

Hoje era uma sexta comum como todas as outras, fui a escola, fiquei com meus amigos e Edward e vim para casa.

As vezes nós saímos em grupos nas sextas para algum pub, ou algo parecido.

Edward veio comigo até em casa.

Estávamos sentados no sofá, eu estava sentada com minhas pernas entre as dele, quando ele começou o assunto.

- Bella, estive pensando e acho que podemos ir a casa de campo dos meus pais neste final de semana, terça é feriado e segunda não temos aula, ai pensei: porque não viajarmos só eu e você?

- mas e nossos pais, eles não irão deixar.

- eu conversei com os meus e eles liberaram, posso conversar com os seus se quiser.

- mais porque na casa de praia Edward, onde fica?

- norte de Washington, por quê?

- mas não é longe?

- de carro são 3 horas.

- por que isso agora. Não estamos bem e, além disso, sozinhos?

- quero aproveitar um momento com você sozinho, quero te curtir um pouco a sós.

Disse isso e me beijou. Um beijo calmo e tranquilo.

- ok, eu irei com você desde que meus pais deixarem.

Assim que escureceu Edward foi embora.

Aproveitei para falar com meus pais.

- papai, mamãe, posso falar com vocês?

- sim, querida, o que houve?

- Edward me convidou para passar o feriado com ele na casa de campo de seus pais, posso ir?

- tudo bem! – disse minha mãe.

- sozinhos? – perguntou meu pai.

- sim, sozinhos, mas não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar e qualquer coisa eu dou um chute nele.

- ok! Se você mesma diz. Acho que posso deixar também, vocês vão quando?

- amanhã.

- tudo bem, mas quero o telefone de lá.

- certo.

Subi para o meu quarto e liguei para Edward, a fim de lhe informar a novidade.

- Alô! – atendeu no 3° toque.

- Edward, oi, é a Bella, tudo bem? Te atrapalhei?

- Oi amor, não me atrapalhou não, não estava fazendo nada, e Bella, você nunca me atrapalha, o que houve?

- Só liguei para te avisar que meus pais me deixaram ir viajar com você, mas me pediram o telefone de lá.

- Ótimo. Espera só um minuto que eu lhe darei o telefone.

Aguardei Edward buscar o telefone. Como será lá? Além disso, estaremos sozinhos e com certeza Edward vai querer transar, alguma coisa ele esta aprontando.

- Bella?

-Oi!

- Anota o telefone.

- Ok! Pode falar.

- 555-7584 – anotou?

- sim, valeu, e Edward, o que eu levo de roupa?

- Pra mim você pode não levar roupa nenhuma. – disse com uma voz safada.

- Edward, eu estou falando sério.

- Eu também – disse divertido.

- Ok, então eu acho que vou ficar em casa mesmo.

- NÃO. – disse gritando – Eu estava brincando amor, como estará frio, leve roupas não muito leves e confortáveis, leve biquíni também e não se preocupe com toalhas que tem, mas também leve alguma roupa leve, tipi shorts, saia, vestido, sei lá, acho que pode esquentar.

- Ou seja, ir prevenida para ambos!

- Isso mesmo – amanhã as 07h00minhrs estarei passando ai para irmos. É melhor irmos cedo para não pegarmos transito e organizarmos as coisas lá.

- Tudo bem, te vejo amanhã, beijos.

- outro bem gostoso nesta sua boca carnuda, sonhe comigo.

- Tchau Edward.

- Tchau Bella.

Desligamos ao mesmo tempo, seria neste feriado que descobrirei as reais intenções de Edward comigo?

É melhor eu estar preparada para duas hipóteses:

A primeira: Edward transa comigo e me despensa depois, uns dias depois, ai neste caso, assim que ele começar a ficar estranho comigo, terminarei com ele na frente do colégio inteiro para que ele nunca esqueça disso.

A segunda hipótese: Edward transa comigo, e continua na mesma, só que mais amoroso, ai eu saberei que ele realmente me ama, e que meu objetivo de faze-lo se apaixonar por mim funcionou. Mas tenho que estar preparada para esta, pois não sei se termino com ele ou não. Ele parece tão arrependido do que fez antes comigo, sei lá.

Realmente não sei o que fazer, meus sentimentos estão confusos, ao mesmo tempo em que acho que amo ele, acho que o odeio, não sei se me vingo ou não caso a ultima hipótese se concretize.

Não quero me machucar e não que machucar mais ninguém, só quero me vingar e faze-lo sentir vergonha do que ele fez, para assim, ele nunca mais fazer com mais ninguém, mas terei tempo para pensar nisso.

Arrumei as minhas coisas, e coloquei o meu colar e meu anel ao lado celular que despertaria as 06h00min da manhã. Estava exausta, precisava dormir.

Era pouco mais das 22h00min quando fui dormir.

Amanha será um novo dia.

**bom como disse no cap anterior, se não tiver reviews eu vou excluir a fic... próxima talvez na quarta, beijoks fui...**


	16. capitulo 14 - A Viagem!

**esta ai o cap co****mo prometido.**

**proximo só domingo.**

**beijoks e até lá.**

**já sabem. deixem reviews.**

**FUI.**

_JA IA ESQUECENDO. ENTREM NO FACE EXCLUSIVO DA FIC. Luhh cullen, ad lá e não deixem de curtir a comu que criei par postar spoilers, fotos e etc. a pagina é Luhh fanfics._

_**Capitulo 14 – A viagem.**_

_"O maior erro que você pode cometer é o de ficar o tempo todo com medo de cometer algum". __Desconhecido_

Amanheceu, estava me sentindo mais leve.

Acho que era o sono, dormi tão bem a noite.

Ai eu me lembrei:

Sonhei com Edward aquela noite. Sonho pervo, era a primeira vez que sonhava com Edward assim.

Deverei ser por isso que acordei animada e...

- Eca! Que isso? – olhei para minha cama molhada e senti que não era só a cama que estava molhada. Minha calcinha também... Acho que eu estou na seca.

Levantei e tirei o lençol da cama, joguei no cesto de roupas sujas junto com as minhas roupas que estava vestindo.

Tomei um banho relaxante com espuma e sais.

Precisava disso depois da ultima noite agitada que tive em meu sonho.

_Edward me beijando loucamente. Edward beijando o meu pescoço e fazendo caricias ao mesmo tempo._

_Edward me deitando na cama. Edward tirando a minha roupa._

_Edward tirando a sua roupa. Edward beijando os meus seios e fazendo caricias em meu corpo._

_Edward me beijando e chupando lá. Edward dentro de mim._

_Edward e eu gemendo. Edward me levando a loucura. _

_Edward indo rápido... Mais rápido... Mais rápido ainda. Edward e eu gozamos juntos._

- Que isso, dormi pensando no sonho de ontem. Eu hein.

Se ele já era assim o sonho, imagina na realidade.

_Para Bella, você esta em crise de abstinência por sexo, mais ai o Edward já é demais._

Disse a minha consciência. E ela estava certa, eu estava tão na seca e desesperada que estou sonhando em sexo com Edward.

Sai da banheira antes que eu dormisse de novo e acabasse tendo sonhos pervos...

Escolhi _clima_ roupa confortável e uma lingerie escândalo. Já que o clima estava mais ou menos.

_Mais sexo e menos roupa... _Disse o meu lado do mal.

Precisava de sexo o mais rápido possível.

Mas não queria que fosse com Edward.

Queria ele me implorando e na ora H, eu o largava lá.

Acho que não consigo.

**Jaqueta de frio: ****ir até o face luhh Cullen, entrar na pagina Luhh fanfics, curtir a página e ir até o álbum cap 14.**

**Camiseta: idem**

**Calça: idem **

**Botas: **

**Lingerie: idem**

**Sutiã: idem**

**Calcinha: ****idem**

Meu cabelo Estava solto como gostava e minha maquiagem estava leve.

Era outono e não esperava que fizesse muito calor.

Estávamos em forks, mais iriamos ao norte de Washington, não sabia muito sobre o clima de lá, então estava indo prevenida, um pouco de cada.

Desci para tomar meu café da manha, meus pais já estavam acordados e Sophie também. Ainda usava seu pijama de bolinhas vermelhas e sua pantufa de joaninha, estava muito bonitinha.

Isso me fez lembrar de quando contei a ela sobre a viagem.

_- Sua vaca! Você ira viajar com Edward gostosão Cullen no feriado e me deixar aqui sozinha? Como se atreve!_

_- Um "boa viagem" e "cuide-se" já era o bastante._

_-Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Mas me conta, vai rolar ou não?_

_- Se rolar irei seguir aquele esquema que você me falou. Mas tudo tem o seu tempo._

_- Que é estranho é._

_- Eu sei, mais vai saber né, tudo é possível, sinto que essa viagem ira mudar a minha vida._

_- Intuitiva você não – E jogou o travesseiro na minha cara. Estávamos em seu quarto_.

Sentei na bancada da mesa. Minha mãe me fez comer muito antes de sair.

Seriam 3 horas de viagem, e eu precisaria estar com energia para aguentar.

- Vou sentir a sua falta amiga – disse a Sophie

- Eu também vou sentir a sua. Você ira viajar com seus pais não é?

- sim, iremos para Louisiana, visitar parentes.

- E vocês irão passar o feriado aqui mesmo? – perguntei aos meus pais.

- Não, iremos visitar o seus avós.

Sentia a falta deles, eram tão liberais.

- Mande um grande beijo e um enorme abraço a eles.

- ok!

Assim que terminei meu café, subi para o quarto e escovei meus dentes, guardei a escova e desci com as minhas 2 malas e 2 nécessaires.

- Você só vai passar 4 dias, e não um mês. – disse meu pai.

- Papai, se fosse um mês, eu estaria com pelo menos, 10 malas, no mínimo.

- Coitado do Edward, o que ele foi arranjar.

- Coitado nada, e sim sortudo.

- Isso Bella. – disse Sophie.

Escutei o carro dele estacionar na frente de casa e em menos de 1 minuto ele apertava a campainha.

Olhei para o relógio.

Pontual. 07h00minmin certinho.

- Bom dia sr e sra Swan, a Bella esta pronta?

- Sim.

- Bella, chamou minha mãe.

Sophie me acompanhou até a porta.

- Sabe que eu vou te zuar o resto do ano pelo seu pijaminha e sua pantufa não sabe? Falou Edward para ela.

- Vai se ferrar Edward.

- Vamos Bella, já estamos atrasados.

Me virei e me despedi deles.

- Vamos sentir a sua falta, a casa de seus avós não tem graça sem você lá.

- Eu também papai, cuide da mamãe.

- Cuidarei. E você Edward, cuide dela para mim.

- Sempre!

Edward carregou as minhas malas até o carro e saímos.

A viagem foi legal e cansativa. Edward colocou um filme para assistirmos enquanto não chegávamos lá.

Volta e meia, ele pegava a minha mão quando a dele esta livre, as vezes beijava minha testa.

Até quando irei aguentar isso?

Passamos por uma estrada com floresta ao redor. Várias flores estavam no chão. Típico de outono.

Chegamos a um lugar tranquilo e silencioso, era lindo.

**Casa: idem**

- Bella?

- Sim?

- Bem vinda! A rosyn Hill.


	17. capitulo 15 - Rosyn Hill

_**Bom girls o cap esta ai...**_

_**Prox so quarta.. Gostaria de lembrar que para visualizar as imagens terão que ir até o meu face Luuh Cullen e curtir a pagina luhh fanfics.**_

_**Um ótimo natal para todos e até quarta!**_

_Capitulo 15 – Rosyn Hill_

_**"A beleza ideal está na simplicidade calma e serena."**__Johann Goethe_

A casa era simplesmente linda, não havia como negar.

O lugar era calmo, só se ouvia o barulho dos pássaros cantando.

Era divino.

Edward realmente me surpreendeu. O que me fez questionar-me o porquê de tudo isso? Será que era para me deixar mais confortável e partir logo pro – vamos ver.

Quer dizer, ele só pode estar achando que me trazendo aqui eu irei lhe retribuir de uma forma mais caliente.

Os portões da mansão se abriram.

Sim, mansão, pois isso esta de longe para ser uma casa de campo.

Edward estacionou o volvo em frente a grande mansão, logo um empregado veio nos atender.

Edward abriu a porta do carro, e logo o empregado abriu a minha.

- Bom dia sr° Cullen, Srta. – cumprimentou o empregado que parecia um guarda – chuva.

- Bom dia Mario, essa é a minha namorada Bella Swan.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Mario.

- O prazer é todo meu Srta. Swan deixe que eu pegue as sua malas.

Assenti. Mario era tão educado.

- Bella, Mario é o mordomo daqui, ele junto com os outros empregados, cuidam de toda a mansão. Mas neste feriado, só estarão eu e você. Eu dispensei o resto. As 14h00min eles irão para as suas casas. Vamos entrar?

- Sim!

Mario veio logo atrás, ele havia pego todas as malas.

Ao entrarmos me deparei com o grande hall, minha boca estava aberta num O.

**Hall: **Luuh Cullen comu luhh fanfics album cap 15.

-Gostou?

-Amei.

Era verdade, por fora era lindo, mas por dentro era mais.

- vamos conhecer o resto, Mario já colocou as malas no nosso quarto.

- Nosso quarto? Tipo – eu e você no mesmo quarto?

- Sim por quê? Não vejo mal algum nisso.

-Ok! – Esse Edward não me engana. Trouxe-me para um lugar deserto que nem esse dispensou os empregados e nos colocou juntos no mesmo quarto? Isso só pode significar uma coisa: Ele quer que eu transe com ele, mas não terá o que quer.

Subimos a enorme escadaria para o andar de cima. O corredor mostrava várias portas.

- A primeira a esquerda é o quarto dos meus pais, a segunda a esquerda é o meu quarto. A ultima porta a direita, a ultima do corredor é o nosso quarto, e os demais são de hóspedes.

- Se você tem um quarto só seu, e nó vamos ficar no mesmo, porque você pediu para os empregados arrumarem outro?

- Meu quarto é muito masculino, e achei que você não se sentiria confortável nele, então pedi a eles que preparassem esse em especial.

- Espertinho você não!

Ele riu. Fomos caminhando em direção a porta. Assim que abriu minha expressão foi a mesma a do Hall. O.

**QUARTO: idem**

- Pela sua expressão vejo que você amou, não?

- Sim.

Estava sem palavras. Era lindo.

- Vou lhe mostrar o banheiro.

A porta era branca com dourado e as dobradiças banhadas a ouro.

Deus, quanto os Cullen são ricos?

O banheiro era espetacular. Estava sem palavras.

**Banheiro: **idem

- Isso não é meio exagerado não?

- o que?

- Tudo isso, o quarto, o banheiro?

- Não. E você ainda não viu nada. Vamos descer, irei lhe mostrar o resto da mansão.

Descemos a escadaria que dava acesso ao hall de entrada, entramos a esquerda e demos de cara com a sala.

**Sala:** idem

- Nossa Edward, é linda e tão moderna.

-Minha mãe quis manter esse ar de modernidade por aqui. Vou lhe mostrar a cozinha, vem.

Ao entrar na cozinha, nem fiquei surpresa, alias, estava com um cheiro bom.

- Os empregados estão preparando o nosso almoço, eles não almoçam aqui, lá para as 13h00min estarão servindo – o. A sua direita temos a sala de jantar.

**Cozinha: idem**

**Sala de jantar:** idem

Era enorme.

-ok! Já vimos o quarto, o banheiro, a sala, a cozinha, a sala de jantar tem algo mais?

- Sim, o resto da casa pelo lado de fora, vem.

Fomos conhecendo cada pedacinho da casa, Edward me contou que só vem aqui quando está de férias com os pais, e que nunca trouxe uma garota aqui!

Ok! Acham que eu acreditei?

NÃO!

Meu lugar preferido ali se tornara um gazebo que ficava pouco a frente do bosque particular da família. Um lugar tranquilo para leitura.

Aqui é tranquilo, perfeito para trazer qualquer garota e convence-la do que ele quiser.

Estávamos sentados no gazebo, quando os empregados anunciaram o almoço.

_Penne com abobrinha, mussarela, tomate e cereja. A cara estava ótima._

**Links do restante da casa.**

**Jardim dos fundos: idem**

**Gazebo 1:** idem

**Bosque: idem**

**Gazebo bosque: **idem

**Piscina: **idem

Almoçamos em silêncio.

Aquela era a melhor comida que havia provado.

Assim que deu 14h00min os empregados se despediram de nós.

- Edward, se não haverá cozinheiro pelos próximos 3 dias, quem ira cozinhar?

- Você sabe cozinhar certo?

- Sim!

- Pronto problema resolvido.

- Seu folgado, só quer me ver na cozinha.

- Sim, ninguém mandou você cozinhar tão bem.

Depois desta nossa pequena discussão, ficamos no sofá assistindo TV.

Primeiro _um amor para recordar, _depois_ um olhar no paraíso _e para fechar com chave de ouro _sempre ao seu lado._

Nunca chorei tanto como chorei essa tarde.

Não, houve uma vez em que eu chorei muito.

DEPOIS DE TER SIDO HUMILHADA PELO SER QUE ESTÁ DEITADO ATRÁS DE MIM.

Mas quero dizer que nunca chorei tanto assistindo filmes como essa tarde.

Mas o dia estava pedindo.

Frio. Com poucos raios de sol.

Perfeito.

Assim que deu 19h00min, resolvi ir preparar o jantar.

Enquanto preparava lasanha. Sim lasanha, Edward me encheu o saco para fazer, liguei para meus pais e para Sophie.

Contei como era a casa.

Não sei quem gritou mais, minha mãe ou Sophie.

Acho que empata.

Aquelas duas estavam passando tempos demais juntas.

Chamei Edward para jantar.

Assim que acabamos, ele me ajudou a limpar a cozinha e subimos para o quarto.

Ele ligou a TV e colocou em _atividade paranormal._

ODEIO FILME DE TERROR, PRINCIPALMENTE ESSE.

Assisti um pouco com ele e fui tomar banho.

Posso jurar que em certos momentos o vi me espiando na banheira ou no Box.

Como queria provoca-lo para ver a sua reação, escolhi um conjunto de Baby doll que valorizava meu corpo.

**Baby doll: **idem**.**

Assim que sai do banheiro, Edward ficou estático.

Ele nunca me vira assim antes.

Deitei-me ao seu lado, e fiquei assistindo o restante do filme com ele.

Às vezes, ficava brincando com o seu peitoral, não muito musculoso, graças a deus, eu acho.

Assim que o filme acabou, me aconcheguei nele, e enrosquei nossas pernas.

Mas sua atitude me pegou desprevenida.

- Edward não.

**Continua...**


	18. capitulo 16 - Aproveitando cada momento

**e ai como foram de natal passaram bem? eu comi demais. bom como eu prometi, estou postando hoje o cap e o proximo só domingo. quero avisar que ele esta entrando na reta final. Bom, eu andei vendo algumas coisas e fiquei chateada pois o numero de reviwes caiu e isso deixa qualquer autor sem inspiração, então se aumentarem o numero de reviews eu posto até 2 caps se eu tiver uma inspiração ok, caso não, só uma e se não tiver sem cap. até dom.**

_Capitulo 16 – aproveitando cada momento._

_**"A beleza ideal está na simplicidade calma e serena." **__Johann Goethe_

_PDV Edward._

Minha Bella.

Era assim que a chamava desde que se tornou minha namorada.

A amava de todas as formas.

Não sabia viver sem ela.

Não queria viver sem ela.

Ela me controlava por inteiro.

Ela despertava em mim uma paixão incontrolável.

Não queria perde-la. Precisava dela como precisava de ar para respirar.

Ela se tornou o centro do meu mundo.

Decidi leva-la para a casa de campo da minha família. Precisava deste tempo com ela. O difícil era convencer seu pai a deixa-la. Ele não gostou muito da ideia de sua filhinha estar namorando, inclusive sendo eu o seu namorado. Ele não superou a "travessura" que aprontei com ela no passado.

Bella me ligou para pedir o numero da casa e me avisar que eles a deixaram ir.

- Edward, oi, é a Bella, tudo bem? Te atrapalhei?

- Oi amor, não me atrapalhou não, não estava fazendo nada, e Bella, você nunca me atrapalha, o que houve?

- Só liguei para te avisar que meus pais me deixaram ir viajar com você, mas me pediram o telefone de lá.

- Ótimo. Espera só um minuto que eu lhe darei o telefone.

Pedi o numero para a minha mãe. 3 minutos depois retornei com ela no telefone.

- Bella?

-Oi!

- Anota o telefone.

- Ok! Pode falar.

- 555-7584 – anotou?

- sim, valeu, e Edward, o que eu levo de roupa?

- Pra mim você pode não levar roupa nenhuma. – disse com a minha melhor voz.

- Edward, eu estou falando sério.

- Eu também – disse divertido.

- Ok, então eu acho que vou ficar em casa mesmo.

- NÃO. – gritei – Eu estava brincando amor, como estará frio, leve roupas não muito leves e confortáveis, leve biquíni também e não se preocupe com toalhas que tem, mas também leve alguma roupa leve, tipi shorts, saia, vestido, sei lá, acho que pode esquentar.

- Ou seja, ir prevenida para ambos!

- Isso mesmo – amanhã as 07h00min estarei passando ai para irmos. É melhor irmos cedo para não pegarmos transito e organizarmos as coisas lá.

- Tudo bem, te vejo amanhã, beijos.

- Outro bem gostoso nesta sua boca carnuda, sonhe comigo.

- Tchau Edward.

- Tchau Bella.

Estava animado demais. Minha Bella vai viajar comigo, só nós dois neste feriado.

Estava tão animado que arrumei as minhas malas rápido demais.

Sonhei com ela.

Os pais de Bella foram bem claros ao informar que a queriam segura, então, iriei proteje-la de tudo e de todos.

O caminho para a Rosyn hill foi calmo.

Ela era observadora, pareceu maravilhada a medida que chegávamos lá.

Assim que chegamos, seus olhos brilharam de tanta emoção.

- Bella? – Chamei.

- Sim?

- Bem vinda! A rosyn Hill.

Entramos na mansão e fomos recebidos pelo empregado Mario.

Ele logo se prontificou e pegou as malas.

Fui mostrando a casa para Bella, e seu espanto quando ficou sabendo que dividiríamos o quarto foi o melhor.

Eu a quero perto de mim. E não vou deixa-la dormir num quarto sozinha, sabendo que só tem nos dois nessa enorme mansão.

Não quando eu posso estar com ela.

Dispensei todos os empregados da casa.

A queria só para mim. Queria um tempo para nós, já quem em Forks, era praticamente impossível.

Passamos a tarde assistindo filmes melosos, a Bella passou a maior parte de todos eles chorando.

À noite, ela fez o jantar e quando fomos para o quarto, coloquei atividade paranormal.

Bella odeia filmes de terror, este em especial. Segundo ela "_filmes que contam fatos reais são os piores e me dão terror noturno, eu não assisto!"._

Eles são os melhores.

Ela foi tomar um banho e resolvi espia-la.

Às vezes na banheira, esse era de longe, mas pouco vi, então resolvi espia-la no chuveiro.

O Box estava embaçado, mas o pouco que vi me deixou excitado.

Suas curvas eram magnificas e seus seios, mesmo embaçados, eram redondos, perfeitos.

Quando ela desligou o chuveiro, corri para o quarto e terminei de assistir o filme.

Ela saiu com um baby doll que a deixava mais gostosa do que já é.

Fiquei paralisado, acho que ela percebeu a minha reação.

Ela se deitou a meu lado. Terminou de assistir o filme comigo.

Como estava sem camisa, ela brincava com o meu peitoral e enroscou as pernas nas minhas, e aquilo já estava me deixando doido, mesmo porque, conseguia ver o começo de seus seios.

Assim que o filme acabou, ela se aconchegou em mim, a sua virilha estava bem próxima da minha, eu não aguentei.

Numa reação inesperada a agarrei, e fiquei por cima dela, prendi a suas mãos, e comecei a beija-la.

- Edward, não.

- porque não, você não me quer?

- Quero, mas não agora.

Ignorei a queria ali e agora.

- Eu. Te. Quero. Agora. Bella. – falei entre beijos – me deixe acabar com o que comecei, eu te amo e te desejo não me interrompa, eu sei que você quer o mesmo.

Ela nada disse e continuei.

A noite vai ser longa.

**Continua...**


	19. capitulo 17 - Não foi desta vez

O CAP ESTA AI COMO RPOMETIDO! KEREM DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ DEIXEM REVIEWS! UM OTIMO ANO NOVO PARA TODAS AS LEITORAS E LEITORES. FUI...

Capitulo 17 – Não foi desta vez!

"_**Quando se ama não é preciso entender o que se passa lá fora, pois tudo passa a acontecer dentro de nós".**_

_Clarice Lispector _

_**No capitulo anterior...**_

_- Edward, não. _

_- porque não, você não me quer?_

_- Quero, mas não agora._

_- Eu. Te. Quero. Agora. Bella. – me deixe acabar com o que comecei, eu te amo e te desejo não me interrompa, eu sei que você quer o mesmo._

Edward estava fora de si.

"_Eu sei, eu sou irresistível"_, mas eu não queria, quer dizer, eu queria, mas agora, não era a hora. Precisava impedi-lo o mais rápido possível.

Fiquei imóvel e comecei a afasta-lo, mas não surtiu efeito, então, comecei a gritar e me debater.

- PARE EDWARD, PARE, EU ESTOU MANDANDO VOCÊ PARAR.

- AI, você me mordeu, sua canibal – disse isso e me soltou.

- Mordi sim, você não me soltava! O que deu em você Edward, não pode me agarrar assim.

- Eu sei, me desculpe, eu fiquei fora de mim quando você apareceu com essa camisola e deitou agarradinha comigo, eu meio que to na seca sabe, ai, você vem toda assim e eu meio que tipo assim fiquei...

Era engraçado Edward tentando se desculpar...

- Edward, eu entendi, tudo bem, mas se você fizer isso de novo, eu vou embora daqui entendeu?

- NÃO, por favor, não vai, eu prometo que não faço mais isso, tá – disse me dando um beijo na bochecha – agora vamos dormir que esta tarde.

- Ok!

Ele apagou a luz, e nos aconchegamos.

Se Edward esta assim agora imagina depois, acho que eu tenho razão, Edward só me trouxe aqui para transar comigo... Mas isso só o tempo dirá.

Acordei com Edward debruçado sobre mim, assim que virei a cabeça, me arrependi.

Fui cegada pela luz do sol.

Embora o sol transparecesse no campo, estava frio.

Isso era pior.

Toda vez que tem sol, o dia foca mais frio **(n/a: verdade)**

Tentei não me mexer muito, Edward estava dormindo ainda. Estava tão sereno, seus cílios, suas feições tão calmas, seu sorriso, sim ele estava sorrindo, deveria estar sonhando. Ele parecia uma criança dormindo.

"_agora você esta afim dele, não se engane não, ontem ele tentou te agarrar, não vai ser diferente depois, ou você cede logo ou você enrola mais, mais se lembre – quanto mais você se esquiva, mas vontade ele terá, e um dia ele ira se cansar de esperar e te pegara sem dó nem piedade"._

Minha consciência me alertava me arrepiei com esse ultimo pensamento.

Era verdade, ele não iria esperar muito tempo, mas precisa ganhar mais e pensar no que fazer.

Se eu me entregasse a ele estaria sujeita a ser largada. E se isso acontecesse, teria que agir rápido.

Mas por outro lado, não queria machucar ninguém.

Teria que agir com cautela e destreza.

Aos poucos ele foi acordando. Seus olhos encontraram os meus.

- Bom dia – cumprimentei – Dormiu bem?

- Bom dia! Sim dormi, sonhei com você.

- Então era por isso que você estava sorrindo?

- Sim.

- O que você sonhou?

- Com o que eu sonhei? – perguntou nervoso.

-Sim.

- Não me lembro! – disse mais nervoso ainda.

- Você esta bem?

- Sim, estou, porque não estaria?

- Sei lá, você ficou esquisito de repente.

- Não é nada, vamos descer e tomar o nosso café?

- Não vai tomar um banho primeiro?

- Á é mesmo.

- Bom, como sou que vou preparar o café, eu tomo banho primeiro e depois você entra, tá?

- OK!

Corri para o banheiro, senti Edward me espionando de novo, ás vezes via o reflexo de alguém através do Box, mas deixei passar, um dia eu vou abrir esse Box e dar um flagra.

Sai do banho e fui vestir minha roupa.

Estava frio demais.

Escolhi uma camisa preta e por cima coloquei uma blusa rosa claro com orelhinhas de coelho. Coloquei uma meia calça preta, uma calça preta de couro e botas pretas. Se não fosse a blusa rosa, parecia que iria para um enterro.

_**Blusa: luuh cullen – pagina luhh fanfics álbum cap 17**_

_**Roupa geral: idem**_

_**(a calça é a de couro, com a bota de cano baixo, e a blusa é a preta sem mangas com guitarra.)**_

Desci e fui preparar o nosso café da manhã.

Graças a Edward, não temos empregados e EU virei empregada dele.

Mas ele me paga, acha que eu vou cair nos seus joguinhos, ele esta muito enganado.

Coloquei meu I-pod e escolhi uma música agitada.

**Teclem play: Música – litlle Mix – stereo soldier – coloquem no youtube**

Comecei a dançar junto a musica e tive uma ideia.

Edward parece estar jogando comigo, ele acha que não sei que seu sonho comigo não foi pervertido, e se ele fez aquilo comigo uma vez ira fazer outra, irei jogar também, um pouco de sensualidade a 110 volts não ira lhe fazer mal algum, só irá atiça-lo mais do já esta.

Edward, Edward, você não me conhece direito.

Esta para ser apresentada uma Bella que você jamais irá esquecer.


	20. capitulo 18 - Sou esperta, não!

**Cap ok... prox so domingo! coments? serio, tem muitas pessoas que favoritaram, muitas visualisções mais poucos coments, sei que é chato, mas reviews é a maquina de combustivel para altores e se não tem reviews, saberei que ninguem gosta e se ninguem gosta não tem história, então leiam e lá no final comentem, beijoks e até domingo.**

**_Capitulo 18– Sou Esperta, não?_**

**"A beleza ideal está na simplicidade calma e serena." **_Johann Goethe_

Estava tão concentrada em fazer o café da manhã que não vi quando Edward adentrou a cozinha.

Estava rebolando ao ritmo da musica da Kerli.

**Música: Kerli - the Lucky ones: coloquem no youtube.**

Senti sua mão na minha cintura e parei imediatamente.

- Esta animada Swan?

- Voltamos ao Cullen e Swan novamente?

- Não, é de costume Bella, desculpe.

- Desculpas aceitas.

- O que temos para o café?

- Ovos Benedict, pão integral, geleia, torradas, bolo de chocolate, panquecas com cobertura de geleia de abacaxi, suco de laranja natural e capuchino.

- Opa, esta melhor do que na minha casa. Sabe, o homem é conquistado pelo estômago.

- Pensei que havia conquistado você?

- Sim, mas conquistou de novo.

- Vamos comer logo antes que esfrie o café.

Servi o nosso café e comemos em silêncio.

Assim que terminamos, arrumei a cozinha.

- Bella, vamos andar aos arredores da mansão?

- Nesse frio?

- Sim, é mais romântico, vamos.

- Ok!

Saímos da mansão e andamos ao redor, Edward me mostrou uma trilha que dava em um lago. Ai tive uma ideia.

Comecei a morder o lóbulo na sua orelha, e fiz carinho com a minha mão no seu pescoço. Acho que deu certo, pois ele começou a se contorcer.

- O que foi Ed, não está gostando? – sussurrei em sua orelha

- Sim, estou amando. – disse quase ofegante.

- Quer mais?

- Sim.

- Então pede com carinho pede!

- Por favor, Bella, continue.

- Ok! Eu vou continuar.

Trilhei beijos por seu pescoço e ele jogou a sua cabeça para trás.

Não continue muito, pois Edward me agarrou e quando menos esperei estávamos nos beijando.

Era um beijo urgente, parecia que íamos nos comer ali mesmo.

Edward começou a tirar a sua blusa e colocou a sua mão debaixo da minha blusa e alcançou o meu seio.

- Tira essa sua mão boba dai ou então irei quebra-la Edward.

- Você não quer Bebê?

- Não, agora não. E mesmo que quisesse não seria aqui fora, neste frio que esta fazendo. Edward, eu já lhe disse que quando estiver pronta, eu te aviso.

- Mas acontece docinho que você nunca esta pronta, e eu já estou ficando cansado de tanto esperar.

- Só te peço que tenha paciência, por favor.

- Tudo bem Bella, eu terei paciência COM VOCÊ, mas não pense que irei ficar implorando por amor com você não. Vai ser do jeito que você quer.

- Ok! Edward, muito obrigada. – disse lhe dando um selinho.

Ele parecia nervoso.

Legal. Meu plano esta saindo melhor do que planejava.

Tenho 90% de certeza que ele só me trouxe aqui para ter relações comigo e só me pediu em namoro para realizar esta façanha.

Se não estiver enganada ele não ira aguentar muito e até terça ira conseguir o que quer.

Ele acha que eu vou transar com ele e ele termina tudo comigo e fica tudo certo.

Não! Não.

Se ele estiver pensando nisso irei humilha-lo na frene de toda a escola.

Eis meu plano.

_Irei provoca-lo até ele não aguentar mais._

_Quando acontecer irei observar seu comportamento._

_Se estiver alterado para modo "IGNORE A SWAN", esperarei ele me levar de volta para casa._

_Quando as aulas terminarem na quarta, é bem provável que ele venha conversar comigo, e dependendo do que ele disser, irei contar tudo que sei dele, irei humilha-lo tanto que ele ira desejar nunca ter me conhecido._

_Mas, se o comportamento dele mudar de alegre para super alegre, irei ver se continuo com o mala ou não. Acho que para esse ultimo minha vingança será terminar com ele e faze – lo sofrer de amor como eu sofri um dia com ele._

Resumindo: **irie me vingar do mala da mesma maneira que ele fez comigo. Ou irei humilha-lo ou irei fazer com que ele sofre de amor como eu sofri por ele.**

Nossa eu sou má.

Agora é só continuar com o meu plano.

Que tudo de certo.


	21. capitulo 21 - Desejo a flor da pele

**_o cap esta ai prontinho... prox só quarta.. aproveitem para comentar pois ter muitos favoritos e poucas reviews é chato e não pensem que não sei que bastante gente le e não comentam viu... beijoks e até quarta._**

**Capitulo 19 – Desejo a flor da pele!**

_"Há momentos na vida, em que se deveria calar e deixar que o silêncio falasse ao coração, pois há emoções que as palavras não sabem traduzir!" _**_Jacques Prévert_**

**PDV. Edward.**

Quando pensei que teria a Bella por inteiro eu quis dizer "por inteiro", da sujeira do canto da unha até a caspa no cabelo.

E o que aconteceu?

Ela brochou.

Sim, isso mesmo e para ser sincero não estou aguentando mais.

Eu disse a ela que iria esperar ela estar pronta, mas ele NUNCA ESRA PRONTA.

E isso esta me deixando estressado.

Recentemente tive um sonho com a Bella.

_Ela caminhava em minha direção._

_Ela fazia um strip-tease para mim._

_Ela subia em cima da cama._

_Tirava a minha roupa._

_Brincava com "ele"._

_Montava em mim._

_Gemia de mais._

_Ficava de quatro._

_Eu subia em cima dela._

_Gozamos juntos._

Sim um sonho erótico para ser mais exato, mas eu não estou aguentando mais.

Não que eu tenha trazido ela aqui só para fazermos sexo, admito que pensei que com o clima acabasse rolando, mas não, **NÃO ESTOU PRONTA**.

Cara, ela nunca esta pronta.

Que merda.

Recentemente tivemos uma briga, normal para um casal, alias, ultimamente ela resolveu me provocar, e esta conseguindo.

Mas eu meio que disse a ela que não vou implorar por amor.

E não vou mesmo.

Ela é que vai implorar por mim.

Mas acho que dei a anteder que ia trai-la.

ISSO NUNCA, eu acho.

Não vou suportar se ela me deixar porque e resolvi trai-la.

Não suportaria se ela me traísse.

Então, não, fora de cogitação.

Depois da briga, ela me ignorou o resto dia.

Quando tentei beija-la, ela não correspondeu.

Quando tentei abraça-la, ela saiu.

Quando eu tentei fazer um carinho, ela não deixou.

Suas palavras eram monossilábicas.

"humm", ou "aham", "sim", "não", "ok", ou só balançava a cabeça positivamente ou negativamente.

Ela estava fugindo de mim. E via em seus olhos que estava decepcionada comigo.

O que eu fiz?

Sou um idiota completo.

No jantar foi bem pior.

Ela fez o jantar só para ela.

E eu? Esquentei qualquer coisa que estava na geladeira.

Mas a danada não ficou satisfeita só em me ignorar não.

Ela ligou o aquecedor e a lareira de modo que a casa ficasse com uns 25c° a 26c° e colocou um short curto com uma blusa minúscula.

Andava rebolando pela casa.

Isso me deixa estressado.

Quando ela terminou lavou sua louça e saiu em direção a escada.

Assim que terminei meus afazeres subi.

Encontrei minha Bella na cama, só de calcinha e sutiã, ela me olhava estranho.

- Edward, cansei desse joguinho, agora eu quero você.

Ganhei na loteria.

- Só se for agora.

Fui em sua direção tirando a minha roupa, possui a sua boca como nunca...

A sua boca tinha gosto de desejo, tentação, luxuria.

Estava gostando e muito.

A noite é uma criança.

**Continua...**


	22. capitulo 20 - Até que Fim!

**_e ae como vão? o cap esta ai prontinho...mais uma vez, deixem reviews e quero contar com a ajuda de todos. quero atingir pelo menos 10 reviews neste cap. caso consiga, tem post no domingo caso não. ja sabem. só na prox semana. por quê faço isso? bom, eu tenho um numero de visitantes alto, muitas pessoas favoritaram a história mas poucas deixam comentarios. então, ja sabem, beijoks e até a prox._**

_Capitulo 20– Até que fim!_

"_Os nossos desejos são como crianças pequenas: quanto mais lhes cedemos, mais exigentes se tornam". __**Provérbio chinês.**_

Depois da briga com o Edward, resolvi dar uma de difícil.

O ignorei o dia inteiro.

Toda vez que ele chegava perto, eu me afastava. Poderia estar ficando louca, mas, posso jurar que no meio das suas palavras elas soaram como "vou te trair" sei lá. Depois disso dei uma de difícil sim. Queria ver a sua reação.

Mas não ficou só ai não. O provocava também. O tempo todo.

Liguei o aquecedor e a lareira, a casa ficou quente, muito quente, então coloquei uma camisa curta e um short mais curto ainda e toda vez que saia de perto dele rebolava. E ele? Ficava maluco... re, re, sou má.

Mas estava planejando algo.

Edward estava muito pior do que antes em relação a desejo.

Temia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele me agarrasse a força.

Tomei a decisão mais difícil da minha vida.

Vou transar com ele. No jantar fiz algo só para mim, ele teve que se virar com algo da geladeira, ao sair, lavei só as coisas que eu sujei.

Subi, coloquei a melhor lingerie que trouxe e o esperei na cama.

Ao entrar, sua cara de espanto era impagável.

- Edward, cansei desse joguinho, agora eu quero você. – se depois disso ele não me querer, eu não sei o que ele vai querer.

- Só se for agora.

Ele veio em minha direção tirando a sua roupa de modo que, ele só ficasse de cueca Box. Ele me agarrou e me beijou de uma maneira voraz, como se estivesse experimentando algo.

Ele foi nos deitando e começou a distribuir beijos por todo o meu pescoço. A onde ele me beijava, eu sentia minha pele queimar.

Aquilo era o céu.

A sensação era maravilhosa.

Nenhum homem me tratou assim antes. Com doçura. Carinho.

Estava comemorando cedo demais. Ele começou a ficar urgente em meu corpo, quero dizer, suas caricias começaram a ficar estranhas, rápidas, não sei.

De repente, ele parou. Começou a me encarar com os olhos escuros de desejo.

Percebi que ainda estávamos com nossas roupas intimas, e em outro estante não estava mais de sutiã.

- Você é linda Bella, como imaginei, nunca duvide disso.

Corei violentamente. Ele esta carinhoso demais.

- Não fique assim, você é especial de mais para mim Bella, esperei demais por isso e não vou lhe tratar como os outros caras, eu sou diferente deles, e você merece cada momento especial. Eu te amo minha Bella. – disse isso e selou nossos lábios.

Sua boca foi descendo, deixando rastros por onde tocava.

Ela não estava mais no meu pescoço.

Senti seus beijos nos meus seios, comecei a sentir prazer, ali era uma das áreas sensíveis do meu corpo, não dava para controlar.

- Ah – não aguentei o gemido.

- Esta gostando Bella?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

Ele avançou para o meu seio esquerdo. E novamente aquela sensação.

- Pode gemer Bella, assim eu vou conhecendo o seu corpo melhor e as suas reações que eu provoco.

Filha – da – mãe.

Ele sabe como me deixar mais molhada do que já estou como ele consegue.

Sua boca foi descendo e parou no pé da minha barriga.

Ele me olhou como se tivesse pedindo a minha permissão.

Balancei novamente a cabeça positivamente.

Ele foi até a mesinha, abriu a gaveta e tirou uma camisinha.

Ele tirou sua cueca – um Momento por favor. Pausa dramática.

.

.

.

.

.

Ele acabou de liberar a sua ereção.

Era enorme. Acho que uns 26 cm. Cara não vai caber no meu buraquinho.

Mua. Mua.

- Está apreciando a vista Bella?

- SI – SIM. – gaguejei e corei violentamente. O danado começou a "acariciar" o seu pênis. Droga, era gostoso de ver, desejei que ele fizesse o mesmo comigo, ou melhor, que ele me deixasse fazer aquilo.

- Esta gostando do que esta vendo Bella?

- SI – SI – SIM. Droga de novo.

- Quer que eu entre logo?

- Sim.

- Não vamos apressar não é, esperei tanto por isso, que, vou provar você primeiro.

Ele vai fazer o que eu acho que ele vai?

Sua postura mudou, ele desceu, de modo que sua cabeça ficasse entre as minhas pernas, e eu tive que abri-las mais.

Ele me beijou lá.

Sim, ele vai fazer isso mesmo.

Senti sua língua entrando.

- AH, AH.- que gostoso.

- A noite é uma criança amor, aproveite. Vamos com cama tá!

- OKS!

E isso estava apenas começando

**Continua...**


	23. capitulo 21 - Duvidas e Certezas

**_bom, como eu disse, se eu não atingisse o numero de reviews que eu pedi eu não iria postar e fiz isso. mas hoje irei postar dois caps, só não excluo esta fic aqui, pois pelo menos sei que algumas pessoas que não tem culpa nenhuma comentam e só irei postar 2 caps pois quero igualar com o outro site e acabar logo para que eu poste o outro cap. Desculpe a minha ignorancia, mas para mim ja deu, não vou ficar implerando reviews. continuem comentando como ja faziam, e acho que domingo eu irei postar 3 caps. sendo 2 caps e 1 epilogo. sim, a fic esta acabando, mas, ja tenho outra em andamento que vou pensar se irei postar aqui. Beijos e até._**

_Capitulo 21 – Duvidas e certezas._

**Não tenha medo de tentar nem se culpe quando fizer algo que não dê certo. **_Luiz Gasparetto_

Maravilhada. Esse é o sentimento que estou sentindo, quer dizer, sabia que Edward era bom na cama, como as meninas diziam e ele ficava se gabando, é claro, mas a experiência foi ótima.

Cada toque era um balsamo em mim, tudo, tudo parecia novo.

Edward descansava ao meu lado, ressonava baixinho, parecia um bebe.

Nosso ultimo dia aqui.

Não esperava que fosse gostar tanto daqui.

Descansei muito, muito mesmo.

Precisava disso. Ultimamente esta muito cansada, não pensava direito em mim.

Em pensar que tudo isso aconteceu por causa dele.

Agora era só observar. Se as suas reações me disserem o que eu estou esperando, ele vai sofrer a maior humilhação da historia, caso não, eu vou terminar com ele mesmo.

Orgulho ferido. Quero mexer na espinha do seu amago.

Não pensava em outra coisa a não ser nisso. Resolvi levantar e ligar para a Sophie, ela saberá o que fazer. Liguei para ela enquanto prepara o café.

- Fala Vadia, o que você quer?

- Nossa, é assim que você me trata?

- Estava só brincando, aconteceu algo?

- Sim, aconteceu.

- O que aconteceu?

- Aconteceu.

- Aconteceu o que eu acho que aconteceu?

- Sim.

Pausa dramática. Respirando fundo. Tampando os ouvidos. Furacão Sophi em 3...2...1

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Ai meu ouvido, não grita que eu não sou surda.

- Desculpe, é só que, usou proteção?

- Sim

- Ótimo, me conta, ele é o que todas dizem?

- Sim, e mais um pouco?

- Você gostou.

- SIM.

- É grande?

- Sophie! – ai,ai, só você mesma. – é enorme, tipo uns 26 cm, para mais, pensei que não ia caber.

- (Risos) Bella safada, medindo o tamanho!

- Claro, tem que ter porte para me sustentar.

- Claro que tem. Mas me conta logo, não foi para falar disso que você me ligou.

- Bom, já que aconteceu eu não sei como vai ser, eu acho que vou terminar com ele.

- Claro que vai, eu já imaginava, mas me diz você nutri algum sentimento por ele?

- Só desejo carnal.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, tenho.

- Então faça como quiser.

- Sabia que iria me ajudar, valeu amiga.

- Estou aqui para isso.

- Vou desligar, ele acabou de acordar, beijos.

- Beijos até amanhã.

- Até. –

Desliguei o telefone e servi o café. Edward apareceu como previ.

- Bom dia – disse me agarrado e me dando um beijo – dormiu bem?

- Demais. Parece que passou um trator em mim.

- Isso é bom ou ruim?

- Bom! Sente-se vou servir o café.

Comemos em silêncio.

Após o termino, ele me ajudou a guardar as coisas e subimos para o quarto.

Precisávamos arrumar as malas.

Não demorou muito e já caímos na estrada, ainda estava frio, mas não como antes.

A viagem de volta foi alegre. Até demais.

Edward parou num acostamento, pois estava "alegre demais".

Depois de saciar o seu desejo, seguimos rumo a Forks, nesse final de feriado.

Meus pais já estavam esperando, com a Sophie do lado.

Assim que sai do carro, ela apareceu com cara de " eu sei o que você fez neste carro, me conta tudinho depois".

Ele me ajudou com as malas e se despediu indo para a casa.

Contei tudo a ela, todos os detalhes, de casa e do carro. Mostrei fotos que tirei de la e ela surtou.

Não vi a hora que deitei, mas sabia que estava tarde, pois meu corpo pedia arrego.

Mergulhei na escuridão.


	24. capitulo 22 - Não era para ser assim

Capitulo 22 – Não era para ser assim!

"_É possível repousar sobre qualquer dor de qualquer desventura, menos sobre o arrependimento. No arrependimento não há descanso nem paz, e por isso é a maior ou a mais amarga de todas as desgraças."_ _**Giacomo Leopardi.**_

Acordei com disposição.

Hoje as aulas voltariam, e teria que observar a reação dele.

Até ontem estava normal, a julgar que ele parecia que tinha ganhado um premio.

Se ele continuasse a se comportar assim teria que decidir o melhor dia e local para terminar com ele. Sabia que não seria tarefa fácil, mas, precisava disso. Ele estava achando que tudo ia ficar no passado e que ele fez o que fez e ficaria por isso?

Não, não, não e não.

Ele precisa de um choque de realidade.

Arrumei-me rápido e fui para escola. Todos só sabiam falar de como foi o feriadão.

Tédio. Parecia quando todos voltam de férias e por uma semana inteira só se fala disso.

Os professores não estavam tão interessados em dar aulas hoje. Assistimos Romeu e Julieta na aula de inglês, fizemos uma redação na aula de trigonometria e fofocamos nos restantes das aulas.

No intervalo, Edward se juntou a nós para compartilhar de um coro musical que o grupo estava fazendo.

Aquilo estava um verdadeiro tedio.

Não conversei muito com ele desde que chegamos, estava distante demais dele.

Tinha minhas preocupações.

Além do fato de querer terminar com ele, tinha o fato de como ele reagiria.

Morro de medo de ele começar agir que nem um psicopata maluco que corre atrás da namorada e ai a sequestra e a mata. Morro de medo disso.

Tinha também de me preocupar com o lugar, data e hora certa, para que tudo desse certo. Uma palavra errada e BUM, o plano iria para os ares.

Se bem que, ele não se preocupou com isso quando me humilhou naquela festa idiota que odeio lembrar porque me faz ter recordações horrorosas.

Quer saber, Edward que se dane, eu não estou nem ai para ele.

Eu acho.

**PDV Edward.**

À noite em que passei com Bella foi magica. Indescritível. Sem palavras.

Ela era a mulher mais linda que já vi e tive a oportunidade de conhecê-la mais.

Cada suspiro, cada toque, era um misto de Êxtase em mim.

Saímos da mansão alegres, mas assim que chegamos Bella ficou distante. Não falei nada mais, desde que acordei na manha depois da transa, estava sentido uma sensação estranha, não sei, como se algo ruim estivesse prestes a acontecer.

Ela não falou sobre o assunto em nenhum momento.

Só aproveitei mais quando estava no carro de volta para casa.

Desde que chegamos Bella tem me evitado, mal conversamos. No intervalo do colégio, nos ficamos numa roda de amigos, mas ela mal de meu atenção, só falava Ahã ou Huum, ok, sei lá. Ou revirava os olhos.

E lá estava a sensação novamente.

Estou com medo do que esta por vir.

**Fim PDV Edward**

Assim que o intervalo acabou, fomos em silêncio para a aula de Biologia II, o professor passou um vídeo sobre o reino animal, e no restante da aula fiquei quieta na minha observando Edward conversar com seus amigos.

Quando fui para a aula de Ed. Física, o treinador havia faltado, mas a escola não poderia nos dispensar mais cedo - tínhamos que cumprir o calendário escolar.

- Bella, notei você distante com Edward – Disse a Sophie.

- Sim, eu estou, na verdade estou é pensando no que vou fazer para terminar com ele.

Estamos sentadas no bando da quadra de treinamento. Uma do lado da outra.

- Você esta insegura não é?

- Sim, só não sei como irei fazer.

- Tome cuidado e não deixe que os outros percebam.

- Edward me humilhou, isso não da para esquecer, ele acha que simplesmente vou mudar, namorar com ele e deixar o passado para trás? Ele acha que eu não notei que ele só se aproximou de mim porque estou com o visual novo e que ele só queria transar comigo? Eu notei e irei me vingar – Eu não o AMO, nunca amarei, só estou com ele para me vingar. Fiz com que ele se apaixonasse por mim, agora é a minha vez de BRILHAR.

- Então era isso o tempo todo Isabella?

Congelei – Edward estava atrás de mim e escutara toda a conversa.

Virei-me e dei de cara com Edward furiosos. Seu rosto se contorcendo em dor e fúria – sentimentos mistos em sua face.

- Edward, não é Bem assim... eu posso explicar.

- ACHO BOM VOCÊ COMEÇAR ISABELLA, NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI ATÉ VOCÊ ME FALR TUDO E VOCÊ SOPHIE VAI FICAR TAMBÉM.

Droga toda a quadra estava nos olhando.

O que foi que eu fiz? Não foi isso que planejei.

**Continua...**


	25. capitulo 23 - Desejo a flor da pele!

**_Capitulo 23 – Drama a flor da pele._**

"_O remorso é uma impotência, ele voltará a cometer o mesmo pecado. Apenas o arrependimento é uma força que põe termo a tudo." _**Honoré de Balzac.**

_No capitulo anterior_

_- Então era isso o tempo todo Isabella?_

_Congelei – Edward estava atrás de mim e escutara toda a conversa._

_Virei-me e dei de cara com Edward furiosos. Seu rosto se contorcendo em dor e fúria – sentimentos mistos em sua face._

_- Edward, não é Bem assim... Eu posso explicar._

_- ACHO BOM VOCÊ COMEÇAR ISABELLA, NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI ATÉ VOCÊ ME FALR TUDO E VOCÊ SOPHIE VAI FICAR TAMBÉM._

_Droga toda a quadra estava nos olhando._

_O que foi que eu fiz? Não foi isso que planejei._

- ISABELLA, EU ESTOU ESPERANDO, FALE, QUERO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO.

- NÃO GRITA COMIGO, E EU NÃO VOU TE DAR EXPLICAÇÃO NENHUMA AQUI, VAMOS PARA A CASA.

- PARA CASA NÃO, VAMOS RESOLVER TODA ESSA MERDA AQUI. NÃO TEM PROFESSOR AQUI MESMO E ALÉM DISSO GANHAMOS UMA PLATEIA QUE TEMBÉM ADORARIA ESCUTAR SUA EXPLICAÇÃO.

- COM VOCÊ É SEMPRE ASSIM NÃO É, GOSTA QUE TODOS VEJAM, ASSISTAM, ADMIREM ENQUANTO A SWAN É HUMILHADA E VOCÊ SAI COMO O REI, MAIS DESTA VEZ NÃO SERA ASSIM EDWARD, VOCÊ QUER UMA EXPLICAÇÃO EU DAREI E É MELHOR VOCÊ SE SENTAR.

- Bella, tem certeza que aqui é o melhor lugar para isso? – perguntou a Sophie, ela estava nervosa com toda essa tensão entre nós. Assenti para ela, ela apenas concordou e saiu, dando-nos espaço.

- ESTOU ESPERANDO.

- PARE DE GRITAR COMIGO – comecei a chorar – não sou nenhuma das suas vagabundas que você andou comendo não Cullen, eu não sou feita de papel para que você me moldure do jeito que você quer, eu tenho sentimentos, e você os feriu, me partiu ao meio e me jogou fora como se eu fosse um nada, não se importou comigo, você nem se quer olhou para trás.

- Eu feri seus sentimentos? Eu acabo de descobrir sua tramoia por trás das minhas costas e eu feri seus sentimentos, faça- me o favor! – disse com desdém.

- Bom tudo começou depois que fui humilhada por você.

**Flashback on!**

_Eu sai correndo de lá, toda suja, pois haviam me jogado coisas em mim, quando cheguei em casa, corri para o banho, e assim que sai, contei tudo par meus pais que me ampararam._

_Implorei - Lhes para que eu fosse embora daqui, por que aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água. Eles ligaram para meus avos e eles me aceitaram lá, então, no dia seguinte parti, meus pais me transferiram para a escola da Florida, e parti para lá o quanto antes._

_Contei o que aconteceu ao meus avos que me ajudaram muito. Nunca fui tão bem tratada quanto por lá. Não fui humilhada pelos meus colegas da escola pois la não era a única com problemas de auto – estima._

_Conheci a Sophie e logo nos identificamos. Ela me apoiou quando comecei a mudar radicalmente. Fiz regime rígido, fui a academia, mudei meu guarda – roupa e meu visual completo._

_Mudei tanto por fora quanto por dentro – comecei a ser desejada pelos rapazes, aprendi a despreza-los da pior maneira. Fui usada e usei-os. É errado que se aprende não é?_

_Mas tem gente que não aprende nada._

_Resolvi voltar para começar a minha vingança. Não queria deixar barato o que você fez para mim e sei lá quantas outras pessoas mais. Então me matriculei novamente na Forks High School. Meu objetivo? Faze-lo se apaixonar por mim, o que não seria tão difícil mais também não tão fácil._

_Quando cheguei aqui, fui alertada para ficar longe de você, pois pelo que anda circulando de você e das outras meninas da cidade é que elas já foram parar na sua cama. Sabia que você iria vir atrás de mim._

_Rostinho bonito, corpinho perfeito. Chamativo. Não foi difícil você se aproximar de mim não é._

_Era "nova" e você queria ser o primeiro a pegar. Mas como já era de se esperar você não me reconheceu, não havia mais gordura, óculos e aparelhos, mudei radicalmente. _

_No inicio, queria que você sentisse na pele o que senti, sendo desprezada. É ruim não é? Querer algo que não se pode ter. _

_Então vi que você começou a comer na minha mão, e resolvi mudar de tática._

_Fazer você se apaixonar por mim. Agi como antes, fiz tudo o que a Bela antiga faria e BAM! Você caiu que nem um patinho se declarou e tudo. Deu-me presentes caros, tudo. Mas não pense que eu cai na sua jogada porque não cai. O seu plano: transar com a Bella. Mas como não consegui antes, me pediu em namoro para tornar mais fácil. O seu erro? Eu não caio duas vezes na mesma cilada. _

_Provoquei-te, vi que queria e fingi que não estava pronta._

_Se eu quisesse já teríamos ido para cama no mesmo dia que cheguei aqui. Mas queria fazer você implorar. Ai então, você me levou para a viagem, lá te provoquei mais ainda até que rolou mais ai veio a duvida:_

_Se eu te desse o que você queria corria o risco de você terminar comigo e conseguir o que queria. Mas eu fui mais rápida._

_Se você me ignorasse era um sinal de que terminaria comigo._

_Mas se você continuasse agindo igual antes? Não queria me dar ao luxo de namorar você Edward. Você só me quis porque mudei._

_- _Você não sabe o que fala.

_Então mudei novamente de plano. _

_Fazer você sofrer. Se você esta realmente apaixonado por mim, ira sentir dor, muita dor, sofrer muito, ira sentir a minha falta, ira sentir um buraco no peito._

_Eu ia terminar com você depois da viagem só não sabia como e onde, mas confesso que, isso aqui, foi melhor do planejava, plateia, uma descoberta até então evidente para uns, cego para outros. Achou mesmo que eu iria continuar com você Edward?_

- Foi por isso que me ignorou hoje não foi?

- Sim querido, foi por isso.

- Você é doente.

- Doente não – isso aqui – fiz sinal para meu corpo do pé a cabeça – é resultado do que você e seus amigos idiotas fizeram comigo, vocês me transformaram nisso e agora aguentem.

- Sabe qual é o pior? O pior é que eu idiota, burro que sou acreditei em você, acreditei na sua mudança. Acreditei que você havia esquecido passado, deixado para trás. Que seguiria em frente. Acreditei no seu amor, e fui enganado. Deus, onde foi que eu me meti – disse levantando as mãos para o céu como um sinal de misericórdia.

- Só me responda uma coisa Edward, se eu tivesse voltado como antes, se eu não tivesse mudado meu visual, você teria se apaixonado por mim, teria ficado comigo levando em conta a beleza interior e esquecido a exterior?

- O que? Que tipo de pergunta idiota é essa Isabella, você sabe a resposta.

- RESPONDA –ME.

Ele fez uma pausa. Ficou avaliando a situação, como se estivesse calculando o que iria falar.

- Não, não teria. Sabe por quê? Por que eu era um idiota na época, só via o seu físico e não me importava com o seu interior. Mas eu mudei – não me importo com a sua aparência, por mim, se você voltar a usar óculos e aparelhos não ira fazer diferença sabe por quê? Por que me apaixonei por você – isso – colocou a mão no coração – isso é o mais belo presente que você me deu, me mostrou o quão pouco sei sobre você. Você me ensinou a viver, mas claro que você não viu isso, estava tão cega em sua vingança que não prestou a atenção nisso.

Confesso que no começo só me aproximei de você porque queria sexo, mais depois eu me apaixonei de verdade, mas Bella, estamos aqui falando do meu sentimento e você? Você me esqueceu Bella? Consegui me tirar do seu coração?

- Não Edward, eu não esqueci, mas enterrei esse sentimento em mim por que você não merece meu amor.

- É você que não me merece Bella e quer saber, que se dane você e sua vingança. Você teve o queria, queria me fazer sofrer parabéns, conseguiu. Agora me esquece, por que é isso que irei fazer com você, você não me merece Bella.

Disso isso e saiu.

Fui consolada pela minha amiga. O pior era que ele tinha razão. Ele se afastou e aquela dor de antes havia voltado. Agora só que me restava era esquecê-lo.

Fui para casa tentando esquecer o episódio, no fundo não queria que tivesse acontecido assim, sentia a sua falta, ver o se rosto se contorcer de dor ao falar sobre a vingança foi a pior coisa que vi. Sabia que ele me amava, não pensei em seus sentimentos e nem nos meus. Agora havia o perdido para sempre.

Não sei quantas horas passaram, mas pareciam dias, meses, não queria aquilo, queria que ele me perdoasse.

Resolvi ligar para ele para podermos conversar melhor mas ele não me atendeu como sabia que aconteceria então resolvi ligar para ele.

- Alô – entendeu Esme

- Esme, oi é a Bella, o Edward está?

- Oi querida, não Bella, ele não esta. Bella, eu sei o aconteceu e não foi bom para ele e nem para você. Ambos erraram e pagaram por isso, mais ele te ama Bella, não duvide disso.

- Eu sei Esme, eu sei, eu só queria falar com ele, pedir perdão, dizer que me arrependi.

- Eu sei querida, mas ele não esta Bella - ele foi embora.

O que? Não podia ser – o que eu fiz? Eu não o veria mais? Não! Não! Não! Droga. Mil vezes droga.

- Se você correr ainda ira encontra-lo no aeroporto. Acho que o voo dele sai as 22h00min

- Obrigada Esme – desliguei e corri para lá.

Deus me ajude.

**u.u o cap como prometido. Bom, este é o penulto cap, quarta posterei o ultimo e no domingo que vem o epilogo. comentem para eu ver o que acharam. beijoks.**


	26. capitulo24- Colocando tudo em pratos lps

**U.U último capitulo... mua mua :( mas, domingo tem o epilogo. gostaria de agradecer imençamente quem me acompanhou nesta minha jornada. é a minha 1° fic e estou aprendendo com ela. Bom, chega de bla bla bla e bora pro cap. até lá embaixo.**

_Capitulo 24 – colocando tudo em pratos limpos._

"_**Há momentos na vida, em que se deveria calar e deixar que o silêncio falasse ao coração, pois há emoções que as palavras não sabem traduzir**_!" _Jacques Prévert._

_**MUSICA ON: Evanescence – Eternal. coloquem a musica no youtube e acompanhem junto com a leitura.**_

Correr, correr, correr e correr, era isso que eu precisava fazer.

Não queria perder o amor da minha vida. Sim, descobri por meio dessa façanha toda que Edward é o amor da minha vida e não queria perde-lo.

Comecei meu mantra. Repetia ele toda vez que sentia que perderia algo ou alguém, vi isso numa letra do Evanescence e me identifiquei.

"**Jesus, Rei admirável, Nobre triunfador, De doçura inefável, querido de todos."**

_Por favor me perdoe deus, não sabia que seria assim, permita que ele fique, não o deixe partir._

Estava chovendo muito forte. E o transito muito grande. Não chegarei a tempo.

Olhei no relógio 21h45min. Ai meu deus.

- Moço, não da para ir mais rápido ou cortar caminho. – estava de taxi.

- Não, senhorita, a chuva esta muito forte e não há nenhum outro caminho para o aeroporto sem ser este, desculpe.

Trovões e mais trovões inundavam o céu escuro e davam um ar apocalíptico na noite. Era a noite mais assustadora que já presenciei. Estava com muito medo. Por mim, por ele, por nos.

Se eu não conseguir chegar a tempo? Será o fim de nós?

Não posso deixar que isso aconteça, preciso correr.

O transito não cessa. Mas, pelo menos estamos mais perto.

Vi que o transito parou de vez a 3 quadras do aeroporto então resolvi sair do carro.

- Obrigada, senhor, agora eu vou a pé daqui.

- Tem certeza, senhorita, a chuva esta muito forte.

- Sim, tenho, tome, obrigada. – lhe estendi uma nota de 100 dólares e sai correndo no meio dos carros. Alguns motoristas buzinaram, mas, logo, segui pela calçada.

Correr, correr e correr era esse meu ritmo, não queria chegar atrasada. Tinha que estar la em menos de 3 minutos, mas, não podia me enganar, levaria pelo menos 15 minutos para eu chegar la a pé. Droga. Meu deus, por favor, não o deixe ir, por favor.

Já estava ofegante quando cheguei lá. Também estava ensopada, mas não ligava para isso, só queria o encontrar. Corri por todo o aeroporto e pedi para uma funcionaria me informar se o voo para Seattle já havia decolado, e para a minha sorte, ele estava atrasado.

Pelo painel, vi que ele embarcaria no portão 8 então corri mais que pude e o avistei.

- EDWARD.

Ele não me escutou.

- EDWARD. - O chamei novamente e ele se virou. É agora.

Deus me ajude.

**Edward PDV.**

Estava me sentindo um verdadeiro idiota isso sim. Como pude me deixar levar por ela? Como? Como não fui capaz de ver, de enxergar as cegas? As provas estavam na minha frente e eu não vi.

Como dizem: o amor é cego! Quem cala consente! Quem com ferro fere com ferro será ferido! Sei que o que fiz no passado não foi legal, mas isso não justifica o que ela fez comigo.

Enganar-me e com certeza se enganar também. Ela não viu o quão eu mudei por ela.

Cheguei em casa devastado, não queria ver ninguém, mas a minha mãe não me deixou em paz enquanto não falei.

- Querido, fale-me, eu nunca te vi assim antes, o que aconteceu?

- Ela enganou-me mãe, fingiu gostar de mim para se vingar, ela não viu que eu mudei e... E...

- Shiii, Shiii, tudo bem, eu entendi – vocês terminaram, não é isso.

- Sim. Ela me enganou esse tempo todo, eu pensei que ela havia esquecido o que fiz a ela, que ela havia deixado para trás, mas não, ela continuou com seu plano e não descansou até me ver para baixo – eu não quero mais ficar aqui mamãe, eu quero ir embora, esquecer dela e seguir a minha vida em paz.

- Filho, escute-me. Ir embora não vai fazer você esquece-la. Vocês devem conversar e colocar tudo isso em seu lugar. Perdoar é divino e isso só faz parte do relacionamento. Escute. Isso é só o começo. Vocês vão brigar terminar e voltar, mas, esses obstáculos vocês tem que enfrentar juntos e não fugir na primeira oportunidade. Não será a primeira vez e nem a ultima que vocês brigam, mas, cabe a vocês saberem diferenciar as coisas, um relacionamento saudável tem seus altos e baixos sim, o meu casamento não é as mil maravilhas, mas sabemos contornar as coisas, e é isso que você deve fazer.

- Eu sei mãe, mas não tenho cabeça para continuar com isso, eu preciso respirar colocar os pensamentos em dia e aqui só vai me fazer lembrar dela, por favor, eu posso ir embora, prometo que é por pouco tempo, quero ir ver meus tios no Texas, posso ir, por favor, mãe?

- Ok, vou ligar para eles para ver se esta tudo bem e em seguida, ligar para o aeroporto ok.

- Obrigado!

Sai da cama fui arrumar as minhas malas, não queria ficar naquele lugar nem mais um minuto, meia hora depois, minha mãe subiu e disse que estava tudo pronto, havia ligado para o meu pai e ele tinha dito que iria sentir saudades, já que no hoje ele faria plantão.

Assim que arrumei tudo, chamei um taxi para me levar para o aeroporto. Não vi a hora de sair daqui. Assim que cheguei lá, fui fazer meu check-in e depois fiquei esperando o meu voo ser chamado, estava programado para as 22h00min. Bella me ligou nesse meio tempo mas não atendi, não queria vê-la nunca mais.

Esperei e esperei e para meu azar meu voo ia atrasar meia hora.

- Edward...

Levantei assim que ele foi chamado fui para o portão de embarque.

- Edward...

Não sei se e estava ouvindo coisas ou se a saudade já apertava, mas podia jurar que ouvi a voz da Bella me chamar.

Assim que me virei eu a vi. Estava encharcada pela chuva, chorando e desesperada. Era Pouco pelo que eu estava passando.

Ela me chamou e conhecendo ela, se eu não fosse ao seu encontro ela armaria um escanda-lo. Fui até a fim de manda-la voltar, não queria escuta-la.

- Olha o seu estado, você é louca de correr nesta chuva? O que você quer, já não basta ter me humilhado daquela maneira ainda veio me atormentar ainda mais?

- Não Edward, me escute, eu vim em missão de paz. Só quero poder conversar com você, por favor! – disse não contendo as lágrimas.

- Tudo Bem, mas não aqui, vamos para outro lugar.

Sabia de um lugar ali perto.

O Burns era uma lanchonete típica daqui, tranquila e pouco movimentada. Saímos de lá sem falar um com outro. A garçonete era velha com roupas dos anos 80 e fala fanho. Só pedimos café, e assim que ela serviu começamos a falar.

- Bella, fale logo, e é melhor ser importante, já que graças a você tive que adiar meu voo.

- Edward, sei que não estou em posição julgar ninguém mas, só quero que me escute ok. – Fui burra em seguir em frente com meu plano, não ouvi meu coração e não me importei com seus sentimentos. Tudo que eu mais queria era terminar logo com tudo aquilo, pois na minha cabeça você me fez sofrer e tinha que pagar na mesma moeda. Para mim, tudo aquele lance de namorar era fachada sua para me ter na cama. Já que, como você mesmo me disse, se eu continuasse feia você não teria me dado uma chance.

- Eu si disso e me arrependo, acho que só ligava para que o outros iam falar de mim, não me importei com você também e não me orgulho disso, mas o que você me passar fio de mais para mim.

- Eu sei e não me orgulho disso também, mas como dizem "é errando que se aprende" e eu aprendi com meus erros e não vou torna-los a faze-los novamente.

- Eu também não.

- Mas, eu e apaixonei por você Edward e isso esta me deixando louca, só quero que me perdoe e esqueça essa ultimo episodio e possamos seguir em frente.

- Não será fácil Bella, é tudo tão complicado, você me machucou muito e estou magoado com você.

- Eu também estive magoada com você e te perdoei sabe por quê? Porque eu te amo e sou egoísta demais para te deixar partir e se você me ama também ira me perdoar. Não estou te pedindo para voltar mas só quero o seu perdão. Não posso viver com essa dor em mim, sabendo que você esta em qualquer lugar desse mundo por minha causa. – ela já estava soluçando. Vi em seus olhos que estava sendo sincera.

- Tudo bem, eu te perdoo por que sou egoísta demais para dizer não a você e estou apaixonado por uma menina mimada demais. Mais é o seu charme e eu gosto disso.

- Obrigada, obrigada mesmo Edward. Bom era só isso, pode seguir com o seu voo.

- Você acha que eu vim até aqui escutei isso tudo e vou sair de mãos vazias? Na, na, ni, na, não. Eu não fiquei aqui por mais de uma hora ouvindo você chorar e chorar e falar e pedir perdão e não vou sair sem meu prêmio. Perdoei-te Bella, mas não significa que as coisas vão ficar assim não. Quero que Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que nunca mais vamos passar por isso de novo.

- Co- Como Assim Edward, nós não temos mais nada e você esta indo embora, eu não entendo.

- Vamos começar o que não deveria ter acabado, mas dessa vez vai ser para valer, pois não vou te perder de novo Bella, só hoje percebi que sempre gostei de você, mas nunca admiti isso a mim mesmo, pois tinha medo do que as outras pessoas iriam pensar de mim, então fingi que não me importava com esse sentimento e enterrei assim como você fez comigo, mas a diferença entre nós é que você foi honesta comigo naquela noite e eu, depois de tudo o passamos, estou sendo com você. Esperei tudo isso acontecer para confessar isso para você Bella, eu quero que você esqueça tudo o que aconteceu com nós e nos de uma segunda chance, pois eu estou disposto a arriscar tudo para ficar com você. Isabella Swan, você quer ser novamente a minha namorada?

Ela não parava de chorar, mas foi com as ultimas palavras que lhe falei que seu sorriso se expandiu.

- Sim, eu quero e muito, muito mesmo. – dito isso ela se atirou em mim me deu um beijo casto e apaixonado.

Fomos andando de mãos dadas até o aeroporto e de lá pegamos um taxi para nossas casas.

Assim que chegamos selamos o nosso compromisso que por mim, nunca teria um fim. Darei o que for preciso para que dessa vez de certo e lutarei com unhas e dentes para com todos que se atreverem a tentar nos prejudicar.

E foi ali, naquela calçada, que demos início a nossa vida feliz!

**FIM!**

**Bom, e ai, gostaram do final? domingo ou segunda tem o epilogo ficam ligados, é o final mesmo. bom, eu tenho nividades. estou escrevendo uma outra fic como disse antes e acho que irei postar aqui também. além disso, estou criando um blog que darei o link assim que estiver tudo pronto. também colocarei o link da nova fic aqui caso eu post neste site também. bom, girls, beijks e até o epilogo. Bye!**


	27. EPILOGO

Epilogo.

"**A pessoa certa é a que está ao seu lado nos momentos incertos." **_Aldo Novak._

_Na vida todos temos um segredo inconfessável, um arrependimento irreversível, um sonho inalcançável e um amor inesquecível._

Aprendi da pior maneira como amar. Não liguei para meus sentimentos, não liguei para o próximo.

_Por favor, não me analise  
Não fique procurando cada ponto fraco meu.  
Se ninguém resiste a uma análise profunda,  
Quanto mais eu..._

Sinto remorso. Remorso que me corrói a cada dia, a cada hora, a cada minuto, a cada segundo.

Ciumento, exigente, inseguro, carente  
Todo cheio de marcas que a vida deixou  
Vejo em cada grito de exigência  
Um pedido de carência, um pedido de amor.

Mas, ao olhar o que ganhei ele desaparece, pois, ele me da força, me faz esquecer-se de tudo, de um mundo cruel. Ele não liga para que os outros pensem ou falem.

Amor é síntese  
É uma integração de dados  
Não há que tirar nem pôr  
Não me corte em fatias  
Ninguém consegue abraçar um pedaço  
Me envolva todo em seus braços  
E eu serei o perfeito amor.

_**Mario Quintana (Amor é síntese)**_

Mas, o, mas importante de tudo isso é que eu aprendi a amar.

Amar o próximo. Amar a mim mesma e amar a ele.

E ele me deu tudo. E o que eu mais queria.

Ele me deu o seu amor.

**Bom, este foi o ultimo cap da historia. Agora ela esta definitivamnete acabada. gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam-na . pssem no meu blog: universetwihardforever(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com(ponto)br. é um projeto que estrari estando, ok... em breve, estarei postando uma outra fic aqui, acho que hoje mesmo. beijoks e até.**


End file.
